


Love me like you mean it.

by ailishsTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Jo and Yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 20,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: Just a cute little series where The Doctor is a human called Jo and is Yaz's girlfriend.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 42





	1. Love me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. There will be more to come.

Chapter One 

Josephine Catherine Smith was the love of Yasmin Khan’s life.  
When the two had met during an incident at work and had exchanged numbers, Yaz knew she had found the one. Every time there was a text from Jo (as she preferred to be called) Yaz would jump for joy, sometimes alarming her family members with her enthusiasm. 

On one particular day when her family didn’t know who Jo was, Sonya innocently picked up Yaz’s phone when Yaz was in the shower. A few minutes later she discovered that her sister had a girlfriend. A few minutes after that, Yaz appeared, hair wrapped in a towel and in her bathrobe, arms folded. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sonya asked  
“Because I wasn’t sure myself.” Yaz had replied  
“Until you met Jo”  
Yaz nodded, looking at the photo of the two of them. “Until I met Jo.”  
“Bring her round for dinner” Sonya suggested. “introduce us all properly”  
“Are you kidding? Mum and Dad would freak”  
“Not if they get to know her first” 

The next week, Yaz and Sonya are preparing the table for their guest.  
“So what is it Jo does exactly? Sonya asks as they lay out the cutlery.  
“She’s a doctor.”  
“Impressive. Mum and Dad will like that. What does she specialise in?”  
“she’s a paediatrician” Yaz replies.  
“So working with kids?” Sonya guesses  
“Yes” Yaz replies, “She’s very good at it too”  
“I can imagine”  
‘You’ll like her Sonya. I promise you.”  
“I’m sure I will”

“Who’s a doctor? Sure you’ll like who?” Najia appears behind the two girls  
“Yaz’s gir” Sonya stops herself as Yaz shoots her a look of daggers.  
“My friend. Jo Smith. She’s coming for dinner tonight”  
“Oh. Is she now”  
“If that’s alright” Yaz says  
“Of course it is” Najia says, passing the girls the glasses and the water jug.  
“thanks Mum” Yaz says “She’ll be here in half an hour” 

Half an hour later when the doorbell rings , Yaz is just finishing up in the kitchen as Sonya rushes to the door to open it. 

There stands Jo. Her short blonde hair tucked behind both ears, a rainbow scarf wrapped around her neck. Her coat billowing in the wind behind her and her eyes shine. 

In her hands is a box, with Yaz’s name on it. 

Immediately Sonya sees why Yaz fell for Jo. The woman standing in front of the youngest Khan girl is stunning. 

“Hi!” Jo says “You must be-“  
“Sonya!” Yaz exclaims “Don’t leave our guest on the doorstep”  
Yaz smiles as Sonya moves out the way and goes to check on the pasta.  
“Hi” Jo whispers as she hands Yaz the box and kisses her cheek. Yaz is about to respond when Najia appears at the door.  
“You must be Jo!” Najia exclaims excitedly. “Come in, come in!” 

Jo steps inside the small hallway and Najia leads her through to the kitchen. Yaz places the box down on the table and offers to take Jo’s coat before pulling a chair out for her girlfriend. 

“So, Jo” Najia asks as she serves the pasta. “Tell me about your work. Yaz says you’re a doctor?” 

“Paediatrician.” Jo smiles “I kinda just fell into it. I studied Childcare at college, then medicine at university, it just..happened” 

“That’s a good job to have” Hakim appears just in time to have his dinner served to him. 

“I hope you’re hungry, Jo. Yaz and Sonya have cooked up a family favourite.” Hakim announces. 

“Yes, starving!” Jo says enthusiastically. 

“Brilliant” Sonya grins as she places her and Yaz’s dinner on the table and then passes Jo hers. 

Halfway through the meal, Jo’s hand reaches for Yaz’s and squeezes it. Sonya is the only one to notice this action but keeps it to herself, knowing that Yaz will tell her parents about Jo when she’s ready. 

Sonya nudges Yaz and raises her eyebrows as if to say ‘say something. Tell them. They know her now.’  
Yaz says nothing and squeezes Jo’s hand back. 

When there is a break in the conversation, Yaz clears her throat and squeezes Jo’s hand once again, a sign that the time has come to tell Najia and Hakim. 

“Mum, Dad. Jo isn’t just a friend. She’s um.. My girlfriend” 

Najia’s fork clatters on her plate and Hakim raises his eyebrows. 

“How long has this been going on?” Hakim asks. 

Yaz swallows. “2 months. We met at work and have been texting each other ever since.” 

“I see”  
Najia turns to Sonya. “Did you know about this?” she asks

“I only found out today” Sonya replies 

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Najia replies 

“ It was hardly my place to Mum” Sonya says “besides. I’m really happy for Yaz and you should be too. It’s what she deserves after all the shit she was given in school. Real happiness. Can’t you see that Jo can give that to her?” 

Najia sighs and Yaz doesn’t know what her mother is about to say. 

“I had my suspicions” Najia says 

This time it’s Yaz’s turn to raise her eyebrows “You what?” 

“Your mother and I discussed it when you were being bullied and wouldn’t tell us what was going on” 

“Dad!” Yaz covers her eyes but Jo pulls her hands away.  
“Don’t be embarrassed darling. We love you for who you are.” Najia says 

“Mum” Yaz smiles and Jo does too. 

“Welcome to the family, Jo” Hakim adds. 

After dinner is through, Jo insists that Yaz and her wash up. 

“So that went better than expected” Jo replies as she dries the plates and places them on the drying rack. 

“Much better” Yaz turns to face Jo, a plate still in her hand. “to be honest, I was dreading it. But it was much easier with you by my side” Yaz puts the plate down and embraces Jo. “Thank you for being so understanding. It could of gone one of two ways and it went the way I needed it to go.” 

Jo nods in understanding. “Well, Yasmin Khan” she says, getting an eye roll from Yaz. “We did it!” she wraps her arms around Yaz’s waist and kisses her cheek, the washing up soon forgotten.


	2. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 2

A week later when Jo and Yaz are walking through the park holding hands, they spot someone Yaz used to know.

“Oh no” Yaz sighs as she keeps walking, Jo struggling to catch up.  
“Who is it babe?” Jo asks 

“Izzy Flint” Yaz replies 

“Oh.” Jo says, and just as Izzy walks past, Jo shoots her a look. 

“Come ‘ere” Jo says taking Yaz’s hands in hers. “Look at me. Not at her. Just forget she’s there.”

“Easier said than done” Yaz replies, turning around to check where Izzy is. 

“Yaz-“ Jo says “I need you to focus.” 

“I know” 

Jo sighs and shakes her head. She cups Yaz’s cheek with her hand and whispers “You are not what she used to call you” she rests her forehead on Yaz’s and pulls her in for a kiss. 

Later that day, Yaz and Jo are lying on Jo’s bed, Jo resting her head on Yaz’s stomach and Yaz is sat up and stroking Jo’s hair. 

“Thank you for today” Yaz says as she plaits Jo’s hair 

“All I did was distract you”

“I know. But it was a very nice distraction. I want more of those distractions” 

“M’kay” Jo sits up and takes Yaz’s hand, kissing it gently, then she moves to Yaz’s neck and cheek and finally her lips. Yaz cups Jo’s cheeks and kisses her back, moaning happily as she does so. She leans away for a second to take off her top, revealing a lacy purple bra. Jo grins when she sees this and takes off her own top, to reveal a casual sexy blue bra. 

Yaz takes Jo’s hands and places them on her hips.   
“My god I love you” Yaz whispers as she kisses Jo.   
“I love you too” Jo replies.


	3. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 3 

A week after admitting their love for each other, Jo and Yaz are back at Yaz’s flat, baking a cake for Najia’s birthday. Sonya appears just as Yaz kisses batter off of Jo’s lips and places the cake in the oven. 

“Get a room!” Sonya exclaims 

“M’kay” Yaz replies taking Jo’s hand and leading her to her bedroom. 

“Oh I didn’t mean it literally!” Sonya shouts after them 

“Oh but I did!” comes Yaz’s reply as she bursts into a fit of giggles, pulling Jo close and closing the gap between them. 

When Najia and Hakim arrive home, the oven beeps indicating the cake is done. 

“Come on Yaz!” Sonya calls 

Yaz pulls away from Jo and answers the door. “Ok, I’m coming” 

She gets the cake out of the oven just as Jo exits the bedroom. 

“What’s going on here?” Najia asks 

“It was meant to be a surprise” Jo says, going over to assist Yaz with the icing. 

“Happy Birthday Mum!” Yaz says as she moves the cake from the tin to a plate. 

“Aww thank you darling” Najia replies. 

Half an hour later and the icing is going on. Yaz does fancy patterns and manages to fit ‘Happy Birthday Mum’ on the cake with Jo’s help. 

“Looks good.” Najia comments as she sits down next to Hakim. 

A little while later the Khan family and Jo are sat round the table enjoying an Indian takeaway. After that they dig into the cake Yaz and Jo have made. 

“This is so good girls” Najia says as she passes a plate to Hakim who takes a bite. 

“the purple food colouring came out well too” Jo says 

“That was Jo’s idea” Yaz adds as she bites into her cake too. 

“How does it taste?” Jo asks taking a bite from Yaz’s piece 

“Oi missy. Get your own” Yaz giggles, moving away from Jo who pouts. 

Najia shakes her head and cuts a slice for the blonde to enjoy.


	4. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 4. 

One year later. 

“I’ll see you tonight ok?” Yaz says down the phone to Jo.   
“OK. Not too late. I have a surprise for you.”   
“OK. I love you”   
“Love you too” 

Jo was excited. She had a whole meal planned. Yaz’s favourite. Pasta and chicken with sauce. She had organised the whole thing. Right down to the last detail. 

As she hung up the phone to Yaz she dialled the number of Hakim and Najia. She had something to ask them and wanted to get their permission before Yaz came home that evening. 

“Hey Najia, it’s Jo. I was just wondering if I could pop round? I have something to ask you and Hakim.” 

An hour later Jo arrived at Yaz’s flat and pressed the button for the lift. As she travels up, Jo takes out a box with a ring in it. She takes a deep breath as she reaches the floor with Yaz’s flat and rings the doorbell. 

“So what is it you wanted to ask us?” Najia asks as she tidies away the magazines she’s been reading, magazines that just happen to be bridal magazines. 

Jo takes another deep breath and takes the box out of her bag. 

Najia gasps and Jo hands her the box. Inside lies a beautiful diamond ring. 

“Oh wow. Yaz is going to love it Jo!” Najia exclaims. “Hakim come and look at this” 

Hakim joins them and smiles as he sees the ring. “It is truly beautiful. I am guessing you want our blessings?” 

Jo smiles “yes! More than anything.” 

“Then you have them” Hakim passes the box back and reaches out his hand to Jo. “Best of luck sweetheart” 

“She’s going to love it” Najia adds 

“Thank you so much” Jo hugs them both. 

“You’re very welcome. When do you plan to ask her?” Najia wonders  
“Tonight. At dinner. Do you think she’ll say yes?” Jo asks 

“Of course she will!” Sonya squeals as she enters the room “Oh my god Jo let me see the ring!” 

“OK” Jo says opening the box 

“It’s gorgeous!” Sonya squeals. “Let me take a photo” 

“Don’t go posting it anywhere. Not until she’s said yes” Jo says. 

“I won’t. don’t worry” Sonya says 

“Thanks Sonya. I better go. She’ll be home soon and I need to get the dinner on” 

“I’ll come with you and help” Najia insists 

“That would be great. Thank you Najia” Jo replies and the two head off to Jo and Yaz’s flat.


	5. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 5.

When dinner is ready, Najia serves it up and Yaz chats happily to Jo, telling her about her day. When Najia finally leaves after wishing Jo luck, Jo waits for a break in the conversation, waiting until Yaz swallows her mouthful before reaching for the box which is located in her handbag. 

“So then this guy turns around as if he’s gonna punch Dave and I have to stop him-“ Yaz carries on chatting and Jo waits again until she’s stopped. “What are you-?” Yaz stops mid sentence as Jo smiles and takes her hand. 

“I need to ask you something. It requires a yes or no answer.” Jo takes a deep breath and opens the box. “Yasmin Alya Khan, will you marry me?” 

Yaz sits and stares and it is a moment before she answers and Jo has to prompt her. 

“Yaz?” 

“Yes!” Yaz replies 

“Is that a yes to my questi-“ 

“Yes” she says nodding. “Yes I will marry you!” and without thinking Yaz leaps into Jo’s arms, nearly knocking her plate over. 

“Oh thank god. I was so worried you were gonna say no” 

“No” Yaz says and Jo’s face sinks

“oh my god I’m messing with you” Yaz teases and Jo takes the ring and slides it onto Yaz’s finger. 

“It’s perfect” Yaz smiles “It fits perfectly” 

“We have the same size hands, that’s how I guessed the ring size” Jo explains 

“I love you so much” Yaz rests her forehead against Jo’s and kisses her. 

“I love you more” Jo smiles 

“I have to tell my parents. And Sonya. They’re going to be so happy” Yaz gets her phone out to facetime her family and as the phone rings Jo tells her that they already know. 

“I had to ask for their blessing” Jo says, putting the plates in the dishwasher “I wanted to do it properly.” 

“You’ve made me the happiest girl in the world!” Yaz tells her. “Hey Mum, Dad, Sonya. Guess who just proposed!” 

Sonya grins “Finally!” she exclaims excitedly. “I’m so happy for you” 

“Mum, Dad. Jo says you knew?” 

“Yes, we did” Najia says “Congratulations darling”


	6. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 6 

A few weeks later, Yaz is standing in front of a mirror in a dress shop wearing the wedding dress of her dreams. A traditional muslim wedding dress, white with gold decorations and her hair in curls. 

“This is it Mum. This is the dress” she says to Najia.

"you look beautiful Yasmin" Umbreen says 

Across town, Jo is stood wearing a blue jumpsuit with black kitten heels, her hair also in curls . 

“you look gorgeous” the shop assistant, Clara says 

“Thanks Clara. I knew I could count on you” Jo replies 

“Well would you look at you!” Clara’s girlfriend Bill whistles. 

“Is it too much?” Clara frowns, looking at Bill. 

“No way!” Bill exclaims “It’s perfect. Well done babe” 

“I’m so glad you like it. Hopefully Yaz will too.”

“Jo, you could be wearing a bin bag and Yaz would love it on you. You honestly look gorgeous.” 

“We’ll be waiting for the invites to the wedding!” Bill says excitedly. 

“Oh!” Jo exclaims. “That reminds me” she steps down from the stand she is on and digs in her handbag until she finds what she’s looking for. “Open them” she says, handing the girls envelopes. 

“‘Will you be my bridesmaids?’” Bill reads. “Are you serious right now?” 

Jo nods, “Well. What do you think?” 

“Yes!!” Clara answers for the both of them, she grins “Yes we will!” 

“There’s your answer” Bill wraps an arm around Clara’s shoulder. “We better get on with finding an outfit” 

“Actually.. I saw something that I liked when I came in earlier. Wondered if you could try it on?” 

“Sure, what were you thinking?” Clara asks 

“Well..” Jo wonders over to two light pink coloured dresses. “these” she takes them off the rail and hands them to Bill and Clara. 

A few moments later and the two girls are standing in the beautiful dresses, both with flowers in their hair and kitten heels on. 

“You look amazin’!” Jo says hugging them both. 

That evening, while Jo is cooking dinner and Yaz is laying the table, they chat about the wedding and the dress for Yaz and the jumpsuit for Jo. 

“So I found the perfect dress” Yaz says “And so did Sonya and Mum and Nani”

“I asked Clara and Bill to be bridesmaids. I hope that’s ok” Jo adds 

“Of course. Sonya is my maid of honour so the girls can chill with her during the ceremony. 

“I’m so excited. I can’t wait to marry you” Jo says as she switches on the oven. 

“I can’t wait to marry you” Yaz says. “I love you Jo” 

“I love you too Yaz” Jo kisses Yaz’s nose and hugs her close.


	7. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 7  
A week after the dress fitting, Yaz is at work, she is sat at her computer writing an incident report when Jo texts.  
Yaz smiles and sneaks her phone out of her pocket, careful so that her boss doesn’t see. 

‘Clara just texted and said she and Bill would like us to go over there for dinner tonight.’ 

‘Text back and ask what time xx’ 

‘8 o’clock ok?’

‘Perfect’ Yaz replies before shoving her phone back in the draw. 

Later that day, Yaz is passing by the shops on her way home when she spots Izzy Flint again. This time, Jo is not there to distract her so Yaz has to hold her head up high and ignore the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

But it doesn’t work for long.  
Izzy walks straight into her, almost knocking her over. 

Before Yaz can respond, Izzy is muttering an apology. She looks up and sees Yaz, who frowns. 

“Izzy?” Yaz asks, adjusting her handbag. 

“Yaz? I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there. I was in a rush” 

“It’s ok. Are you alright? You seem tired” 

“I am. Been up all night studying for exams. My girlfriend thinks I’m mad” 

Yaz stops in her tracks. All the times Izzy had been mean to her about her sexuality and now she had a girlfriend. Wow. Yaz thought. 

“Girlfriend?” Yaz mutters under her breath. 

“Yeah, we got together about a year ago.”

“Well I’m glad you’re happy?” Yaz asks 

“Very” Izzy replies. She glances down at Yaz’s ring finger ‘You’re engaged?” 

“Oh. Yes, it happened a month ago” 

“So who’s the lucky-“

“Jo. Her name is Jo” Yaz replies 

“Well congratulations Yaz. I mean it. I’m really sorry for all the hell I gave you.” 

Yaz nods “Well, see you round Izzy” and she walks off. 

Later on when Yaz arrives home, Jo is on the phone to Bill  
“Yeah she’s just come in” Jo says “Ok I’ll tell her. See you later” 

“Tell me what” Yaz says as she kisses Jo’s cheek and heads for the fridge for water. 

“Our venue.” Jo says “We got Whirlowbrook” 

Yaz gasps “How!?” 

“Bill’s uncle knows the owner”

“Shut up!” Yaz puts the water bottle down and flings her arms around Jo, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.


	8. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 8

After Jo has explained how they got their dream wedding venue, Yaz tells her what happened with Izzy. 

“And she just apologised? Just like that?” 

“Yup” Yaz says, indicating right to turn into Bill and Clara’s driveway. 

“Wow, maybe she has changed” 

“She made my life a living hell for 8 years. I don’t think I can forgive her that quickly” 

“No, but at least she apologised” Jo sighs 

“I guess” Yaz replies “Anyway” she says pulling up and parking. “You got everything?” 

Jo nods and they both head inside. 

It is Bill who answers the door, grinning from ear to ear. “Come in! Come in” 

“We brought wine” Yaz says, presenting a bottle of Rosé 

“Oh amazing!” Bill says “Clara, look, they brought wine!” 

Yaz and Jo follow Bill into the house and are greeted by Clara who takes their coats and hangs them up in the spare bedroom. 

“So you guys are welcome to stay if you like” Bill says “We have PJ’s and stuff” 

“That would be great. I get sleepy after drinking wine” Yaz says and Bill laughs, opening the bottle and pouring the wine into four glasses. 

When dinner is served Yaz and Jo tell Bill and Clara about their days and how Yaz bumped into Izzy. 

“the fact she walked into you though” Bill says while cutting her potatoes. “Where were her manners?” 

“I don’t know if I’m honest. She never had them” Yaz takes a sip of wine and Jo squeezes her hand. 

“Anyway. Let’s talk about something else” Clara suggests “Like the wedding venue!” 

“Yes, Bill thank you so much for that. We couldn’t be more grateful” Jo says as Yaz smiles at her. “Our big day is going to be perfect”


	9. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 9: Six Months later. 

Wedding bells ring out as Yaz applies the last of the mascara and takes a deep breath. 

“Are you ready my darling?” Najia asks as Hakim knocks on the door to see his oldest daughter in her wedding dress. 

“Oh my darling girl. You look beautiful” 

“Doesn’t she!” Sonya says as she curls Yaz’s hair, letting the curl settle in her hand before allowing it to bounce. 

Umbreen reaches for her handbag and pulls out a box. “This was mine when I married your grandfather. Then it was your mother’s and now it is yours and one day it’ll be your sons to give to his wife or your daughters to wear on her wedding day” she hands it to Yaz who opens it. “Or you can pass it on to your sister” 

Inside is a beautiful gold bracelet, sparkling with diamonds, glimmering in the light. 

“It’s beautiful Nani, thank you” Yaz places a kiss on the elderly woman’s head  
“Let me put it on you” Umbreen reaches for the clasp and opens it gently before placing it on Yaz’s wrist. 

“Now, it’s almost time” Umbreen says “Are you ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be” Yaz takes a deep breath and takes her fathers arm, accepting a kiss from each family member before she goes to marry the love of her life. 

As Yaz walks up the aisle, she feels everyone looking at her. At the end is Jo, wearing her beautiful blue jumpsuit. Her hair is also curled and her make up looks amazing. 

Sonya takes the flowers from Yaz and joins Bill and Clara in the front row next to Umbreen and Najia. 

Hakim places one hand on top of Yaz’s and kisses her cheek before handing her over to Jo who smiles at the sight of her beautiful bride. 

“You look beautiful” Jo says 

“So do you” Yaz replies, taking Jo’s hand. 

“We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Josephine Catherine Smith and Yasmin Alya Khan. If anyone here objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

Jo smiles at Yaz as no one objects and the ceremony continues. 

“Yasmin and Josephine, you have declared your love for each other by asking to be married here today and exchanging one ring each. Here you shall commit to each other for the rest of your lives, exchanging another ring each. Sonya, please come forward with the rings” 

Sonya steps forward and hands the ring box to Yaz who smiles and hugs her sister. 

“Do you, Yasmin Alya Khan take Josephine Catherine Smith to be your wife?” 

“I do” 

“And do you, Josephine Catherine Smith take Yasmin Alya Khan to be your wife?” 

“I do” 

“Please exchange your rings” 

Yaz slides the ring on to Jo’s finger and Jo does the same. 

“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss” 

Jo leans forward and kisses Yaz, holding her close, forgetting the world exists.


	10. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters this story will have but I'm really grateful for the love it's been getting. It really makes me happy. Thank you!

Chapter 10 

After the ceremony, Yaz and Jo gather with the guests in the ballroom for their first dance. 

“ Please join me in welcoming to the floor, Mrs and Mrs Khan Smith” the DJ announces as he puts the song on for the first dance

‘Yellow’ by Coldplay plays and Jo sings along as Yaz holds her hand and they dance. 

The guests soon join them and the night continues until it is time for Jo and Yaz to leave. 

The two girls head to a private room where they can change into normal clothes. 

“Well, Yasmin Alya Khan-Smith. We did it!” Jo laughs as she gets into the car they’ve hired to take them to the airport for their honeymoon to New York City. 

“We did. I love you so much” Yaz says, kissing Jo passionately. 

When they arrive at the airport they head straight for check in. 

“Mrs and Mrs Khan-Smith” the lady reads from their passports. “Recently married?” 

“Today actually” Yaz says, her ring sparkling in the light.

“Well, I think we can arrange something special for the happy couple. Let’s see what we have in first class” 

Yaz and Jo exchange looks 

“Ah yes, here we go, two seats in first class with a bottle of champagne to celebrate” the check in lady says 

“Thank you so much” Yaz says as she picks up the bags and puts them on the conveyor belt. 

“Have a pleasant flight” 

“We will, thank you” Jo says, collecting the passports as they head straight for security.


	11. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 11   
Once they make it to New York, Jo and Yaz grab their luggage and head off to the taxi rank. 

“Where to ladies” the taxi driver asks 

“one hotel, Brooklyn please” Yaz says handing him a sheet of paper with the address on it. 

“Yes Ma’am” the taxi driver says as he starts the car. 

When they get to the hotel, they give the driver the money and get the luggage from the back of the taxi and enter the hotel. 

“Welcome to One hotel Brooklyn, my name is Kaitlin how can I help?” the lady behind the desk asks 

“We have a room booked” Yaz says, leaning on the counter, watching Jo look around.

“Name please” the woman smiles 

“Babe” Yaz says turning to Jo “Did you book it under my name or yours?”

“Ours” Jo replies, taking in her wife. 

“Khan-Smith” Yaz replies and the woman types on the computer 

“OK, I can see that you’ll be with us for three weeks, Mrs and Mrs Khan Smith” the woman types something on the computer and hands Yaz two room keys. “These are your room keys, you’re in the liberty suite, room 106. Katherine will take your bags; the lift is this way. Breakfast is seven am til ten thirty am” she leads them to a set of doors and presses the button for them. “Enjoy your stay” she says as she smiles and leaves them to it. 

When the two women arrive at the hotel room, they tip Katherine ten dollars and thank her for her help before scanning the room key against the door and heading inside. 

Yaz gasps as the light comes on. Their room is beautiful, the bed made up to the highest quality and a bunch of red roses in a vase. The kettle and fridge are on the desk and Yaz switches on the TV as Jo turns on her phone so that the two of them can facetime friends and family back home to say that they arrived. 

Outside is a balcony where the two can sit and have breakfast, watching the world go by. New York is a big place and the two of them can’t wait to explore.


	12. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 12 

“Do you wanna go out or just go and get dinner?” Jo asks as Yaz unpacks her bag. 

“I fancy dinner. I don’t know about you but the plane food wasn’t enough” 

“Dinner it is then” 

As Jo and Yaz head out, they bump into Ryan who was on the same flight as them. 

“Hello stranger!” Jo greets him with a hug “We’re just heading out for dinner. Want to join us?” 

“Sure?” Ryan replies “Where were you thinking of going?” 

“We’re not sure yet. We don’t know anywhere. Figured you would though, seeing as you live here” Yaz says, hugging him

“I do know a really good burger place if that’s what you guys want.” Ryan says 

“Lead the way.” Jo says 

When they arrive at the restaurant they are greeted by a friendly waiter who takes them to a table for three. 

“What can I get you to drink?” he asks 

“Just a glass of water for me please” Jo replies “actually a jug of water with three glasses” 

“A lemonade for me please” Yaz says 

“A coke for me please mate” Ryan smiles and the waiter leaves. 

When he comes back he serves the drinks and Yaz, Ryan and Jo order their food. 

“So, how was the wedding?” Ryan asks 

Yaz looks at Jo “It was amazing” she smiles, holding Jo’s hand “the best day of my life” 

“The best day ever.” Jo says, kissing Yaz 

“Get a room you two!” Ryan teases 

“Uh you sound like Sonya!” Yaz laughs 

“How is your dear sister?” 

“Oh you know. Still pining after you” Yaz tells him 

“Well, tell her I said hi” 

“I will, she’ll be so chuffed that we saw you. Hang on, let's facetime her” Yaz says, unlocking her phone and ringing Sonya. 

“’ello?” Sonya says as she picks up “Yaz! How’s New York?” 

“It’s great” Yaz says “We’re just grabbing dinner. There’s someone who wants to say hi” 

Yaz passes the phone to Ryan who waves at Sonya. 

“Hey Sonya” Ryan says 

“Hey! How’s it going” Sonya replies 

“good, yeah I’m just with Yaz and Jo, we’re out for dinner. We better go ,our food is here”  
He passes the phone back to Yaz who smiles 

“I’ll speak to you later ok? Give my love to Mum and Dad” Yaz says as she waves and Jo waves too. 

Sonya waves back and the call ends, leaving Yaz feeling content.


	13. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 13   
When the food arrives, Yaz, Ryan and Jo tuck in immediately, chatting as they eat. 

“So what are your plans while you’re in New York?” Ryan asks, dipping his chip into mayonnaise. 

“Well, we’ve got everything booked, so we’re doing all the touristy bits and then just chilling out in the evenings, getting dinner, watching a movie, that kind of thing” Yaz takes a sip of her lemonade. 

“What are your plans?” Jo asks 

“Work, looking after grandad” Ryan replies 

“Graham’s here too?” Yaz asks 

“Yeah and my nan” Ryan says 

“Wow. I haven’t seen them in so long” Yaz says “We’ll have to pop round and visit”

“You doing anything tomorrow?” Ryan asks, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Not that I’m aware of” Yaz glances at Jo who reaches for her handbag and hands Yaz a piece of paper. 

Two tickets to the Empire State Building at sunset. 

Yaz gasps and hugs Jo. “Thank you babe” she kisses her cheek. 

“Looks like we’ll be at the Empire state building tomorrow” Yaz says, grinning. 

“not til sunset though” Jo reminds her “So we can pop round in the morning” 

“Perfect” Ryan says, texting Yaz the address. 

That evening once back at the hotel, Jo pulls Yaz in for a kiss. 

“What’s this for?” Yaz mumbles as Jo kisses her cheek 

“To say thank you” Jo says, capturing Yaz’s lips 

“For what?” Yaz asks taking Jo’s hands in hers and kissing her back 

“For being my wife” Jo shakes her head and smiles, kissing Yaz again and leading her to the bed.


	14. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 14 

The next day, Jo and Yaz wake early, lying in each other’s arms , Yaz reaches up and kisses Jo who smiles and kisses her wife back. 

“I love you so much” Jo whispers 

“I love you more” Yaz whispers back and kisses Jo.   
They get dressed and head down to the hotels restaurant and have breakfast and head out to Ryan’s beautiful Brooklyn townhouse. Jo knocks on the door and Grace answers. 

“Ryan love, your friends are here” Grace says, welcoming them inside. 

As Jo and Yaz step into the narrow but cosy hallway, Jo catches her reflection in the mirror. She grabs Yaz’s hand and pulls her in for a hug. Looking around she sees the photos on the wall that show a happy family life. One that Yaz and Jo hope to have one day. 

“Hey guys, come in” Ryan says hugging each of them. 

They sit down in a cozy living room which has more photos on display. Yaz notices that one of the photos is of Yaz and Ryan. 

“This is cute!” Yaz says “Do you have a spare copy?” 

“Sure” Ryan replies, grabbing his laptop and boosting it up. “What’s your email address? I’ll send you all the ones I have”

Grace serves them tea and custard creams which Jo immediately goes for. 

Yaz shakes her head as Jo sips her tea and munches on a custard cream. 

“So Yaz, what are your plans while you’re here in New York?” Grace asks, pouring more tea. 

“Well we’re doing the empire state building tonight at sunset, tomorrow we’re doing the one world trade centre and central park the next day.” Yaz replies 

“Sounds fun love” Grace says 

“It will be” Jo says as she finishes her tea. “It’s going to be the best honeymoon ever”


	15. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 15 

That evening at sunset, Yaz and Jo head for The Empire State Building. They go through security and ride the elevator up to the level where everyone else is. 

“Wow” Yaz breathes “What a view” she gets out her camera and takes a snap. 

“Smile Jo” Yaz says as she captures her wife in Black and White. 

“Would you like me to take a photo of the two of you?” A friendly tourist asks 

“Sure. Thank you” Yaz says and sets the camera back to colour before handing it over to the tourist, who puts the strap around her neck.

“OK, one two three, smile!” the tourist says and takes the picture. She takes several shots and Yaz turns to face Jo who grins. 

On the next shot, Yaz pulls Jo in for a kiss and the tourist captures the moment between them perfectly. 

“Thank you so much” Yaz says as she takes the camera back. 

“We really appreciate it.” Jo adds as she looks through the photos. She glances up just as the tourist smiles. 

‘You’re welcome” the tourist says before she disappears into the crowd. 

After they finish at the Empire State, they walk along the road back to the hotel and come across a little vegan restaurant for dinner. 

“Fancy pasta?” Jo says looking at her menu once they’re seated. 

“Definitely” Yaz replies “I’ve been craving it since we got here” 

“Me too babe. Me too”


	16. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 16

The next morning, Yaz and Jo explore Central Park and then head to the One World Trade Centre. 

Yaz feels tears in her eyes as she sees the memorial to all those who died and Jo holds her hand the entire time. 

Later that day they explore Brooklyn Bridge. Yaz snapping away. They leave a message on Brooklyn Bridge, written in Jo’s handwriting. 

‘Jo and Yaz, married on 4th Feb 2020’ 

Then Jo kisses Yaz, not caring who watches. 

Three weeks fly by. On their last day, Jo and Yaz explore a market in the morning. Jo picks out a beautiful necklace without Yaz seeing. It has two hearts interlinked on it, laced with diamonds and comes with a matching ring. 

Soon Jo and Yaz are back at the airport ready to go home. Ryan drives them, making sure they get there in plenty of time. 

“Well until next time” Ryan says hugging both women close. 

“Thank you Ryan. You’ve been wonderful” Yaz says, grabbing her bag from the boot of the car. 

“Pleasure Yaz” Ryan helps her with the rest of the bags. “Next time you’re here, give me a shout, you can stay with us” 

“We will do.” Jo presses a kiss to his cheek and takes a bag from Yaz before taking her hand. “Thanks again Ryan” Jo says and Yaz kisses his cheek before they turn away. 

“See you guys” Ryan waves and the two women wave back.


	17. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 17

Once on the plane and settled, Yaz begins to read her book while Jo gets the necklace and ring ready. 

“Babe” Jo says, her northern accent creeping through. “I have something for you” 

Yaz turns to face Jo who is now sat beside her holding the box with the necklace and ring inside. 

Yaz smiles “What’s this? You didn’t have to get me anything” 

“I saw this and thought of you” Jo opens the box and takes the ring out. “It’s an eternity ring” she slides it on to Yaz’s finger and then gets the necklace out. “And this is to say thank you for such a great honeymoon” Jo entwins their fingers together and kisses Yaz’s hand. “I love you so much” 

Yaz smiles and allows Jo to put the necklace on before the plane takes off. 

“Thank you for a great honeymoon” Yaz whispers as the plane launches into the sky, saying goodbye to New York City.


	18. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 18   
6 months later 

This was the third day in a row Jo woke up feeling sick. She scrambles out of bed and made a runner for the bathroom, getting there just in time. 

Yaz comes running a few minutes later, holding her wife’s hair back and rubbing her back. 

“it’s ok baby I’ll call your work and tell them you’re not feeling well” 

Jo nods “Ok” she says as she manages to climb back in bed, reaching for her phone. 

“Ohh it’s half eight already” Jo groans as Yaz tucks her back under the covers and sticks a thermometer in Jo’s ear. 

It beeps and Yaz looks at the result “You do have a bit of a temperature. She reaches for her phone and dials the number of Jo’s boss.

“Hey Ian, it’s Yaz here, Jo’s wife. Yeah. Look she’s got a temperature and isn’t feeling well so won’t be in today.. Ok I will do, thank you” she hangs up “he said to rest up and not to worry” she kisses Jo’s forehead and heads downstairs to make coffee and toast. 

Ten minutes later Yaz comes back upstairs to find Jo sound asleep, she gently wakes her wife by placing a cup of coffee on the bed side table. 

“Babe, there’s coffee there if you want it” Yaz whispers. Jo groans as she turns over and sits up. 

“Thank you” Jo blows on the coffee “Aren’t you gonna be late?” 

“I’m staying here. I’m looking after you” 

“No Yaz. You can’t do that” 

“I can and I will. They’ll get over it, you’re my priority right now” Yaz reaches for her phone again, this time dialling the number of her own boss. 

“Thanks Joan, I appreciate it” Yaz hangs up and sighs. 

Jo lets out the laugh she’s been holding in. “Wow, you are such a liar!” she hits Yaz playfully. 

“Someone’s feeling better.” Yaz says, grabbing a pillow and hitting Jo with it 

“Woah! Stop stop” Jo puts her coffee down out of the way and then grabs the pillow off of Yaz, chucking it across the room and kissing her wife. The kiss turns passionate and soon clothes are off and thrown across the room, the coffee also forgotten.


	19. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this chapter and gave it a different ending but I wanted to add an extra scene and I think it flows so much better than the original way I wrote it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 19 

The next day Jo is sick again but her temperature is gone. She rings in sick but by the afternoon is feeling better. Then a thought occurs. Could she be? No. The last time she tried to get pregnant through a donor it didn’t work. Her and Yaz hadn’t discussed trying again. Money was tight but Yaz’s parents had helped out. Although Jo wasn’t quite ready to face another pregnancy, not after her last one ended in tragedy, they had been to see the doctor a few days ago, so pregnancy was a possibility. 

“Yaz!” Jo calls to her wife who is in the kitchen 

“Yes my love” comes the reply. Yaz is standing there making coffee and toast. 

“I think I know why I’ve been so sick” 

Half an hour later, Jo and Yaz are at the chemist buying a pregnancy test. 

When they get home, Jo goes into the bathroom and two minutes later comes back out holding the stick. 

She takes a deep breath and hands it to Yaz, who gasps. 

“What, what’s the matter?” Jo asks, panicked. 

“It’s positive” 

Jo looks over Yaz’s shoulder. “I can’t be” she gasps 

“It worked Jo. It worked. We’re gonna be parents” she throws her arms around Jo and kisses her. 

Yaz and Jo are thrilled to bits and over the next few weeks attend appointments to make sure everything is as it should be. 

“Josephine Khan Smith” the midwife calls. Both Jo and Yaz stand up. 

And then Jo wakes up. 

“You Ok honey?” Yaz rests her head on Jo’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, just had a weird dream that’s all” Jo reaches for Yaz’s hand and squeezes it. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“I dreamt.. I dreamt I was pregnant” 

Yaz kisses her shoulder. “Well you’re not so there’s no need to worry. We’re not even at the baby stage yet” 

“We’re not?” Jo asks, sounding slightly disappointed. 

“No baby” Yaz rubs her wife’s shoulder “We’ve only been married 6 months” 

“Yaz” Jo sits up and looks directly at her wife. “I think it’s time we had the baby talk” 

“M’kay. Well I know you’d love kids Jo but not if you’re not ready. I’m happy where we are, if you are” 

Jo nods “I am happy where we are, but I would love a baby. What about you? How do you feel?” 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready just yet” Yaz replies “But in the future, definitely” 

“When?” Jo asks 

“I don’t know baby. When we can afford it I guess” 

“Are things really tight?” Jo holds Yaz’s hand and looks her wife in the eyes. 

“I’m not getting paid as much as I should” Yaz admits. “And having a baby costs money, I should probably look for a second job” 

“Babe..” Jo sighs. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped.” 

“Jo we have enough in the bank to pay this month’s rent and do the food shop. We’re still paying off New York..” Yaz sighs and takes her wife’s hand “I promise you, as soon as I get a pay rise, we’ll speak to a doctor about it ok?” 

Jo nods “M’kay. I understand” she pauses “Wait, we’re still paying off New York? Did you put it on a credit or debit card?” she raises her eyebrows. 

“I put it on my credit card” Yaz replies “it was fine. The transaction went through, I-“ 

“You put it on the credit card” Jo is now standing up and folding her arms “Oh my god Yaz! I knew we should of put it on the debit card” 

“Jo -“ Yaz shakes her head “It’s fine baby. We’ve paid most of it off already. We got upgraded to first class remember? We didn’t have to pay for that” 

“I know but that’s not the point” Jo gestures with her hands and sighs 

“Babe.. come on” 

“Don’t babe me” Jo snaps back 

This is the first time Yaz has ever been snapped at by Jo and it shocks her. 

“Jo please don’t snap at me” Yaz cries “What is the point then?” 

Jo swallows. “The point is, I want a baby and you clearly don’t” 

“That’s not what I said Jo” 

“That’s how it feels” 

“We both have to be ready to be parents Jo” 

“I am ready” 

“I know but I’m not” 

“When? When will you be ready? In ten year’s time when we’re both in our forties and it’s getting too late?” 

“No!” Yaz shouts “I’ll be ready when I’m ready. For gods sake Jo. Why are we even having this discussion?” 

“Because it needs to be said” Jo snaps back “If you don’t want a baby, Yaz, now is the time to say” 

Yaz steps forward and takes Jo’s hands in hers “I do want a baby Jo. But right now I’m not ready. I’m asking you to understand that. One day soon, I will be ready. But for now I am enjoying it just being us. I think its best if I go and stay at mum and dads for a bit.” 

“What? Yaz please” Jo begs 

“There’s nothing left to say here” Yaz goes to the wardrobe and grabs her rucksack. 

“Yaz. There is plenty to be said” Jo tries to stop her 

“No more tonight Jo” Yaz shoves clothes in the bag and heads for the front door. 

Before Yaz can register what happens next, Jo grabs her hand and pulls her in “Please don’t go” she whispers 

Yaz tries to loosen her wife’s grip but Jo acts too quickly and pulls her in for an unexpected kiss. 

When they part Yaz is looking at Jo, her eyes fill with tears “I love you so much” 

“I love you more” Jo whispers, resting her hands on Yaz’s shoulders and pulling her in again. 

“And it’s because I love you that I need the space tonight” Yaz says as she turns to walk away, this time Jo lets her go.


	20. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 20 

Once Yaz is gone, Jo breaks down crying. She wipes her tears away and sits down on the purple sofa. She sobs for a bit more before getting herself together and calling her best friend. 

Jack picks up his phone “Hello?” 

“Hey, it’s Jo” Jo says 

“Hey Jo” Jack replies 

“So I was wondering if you could meet me?” Jo sniffs 

“Have you been crying?” Jack asks 

“No” Jo wipes her tears away “yes” she admits 

“What happened?” Jack asks sympathetically 

“Yaz and I had our first fight” Jo tells him 

“Ok I’ll come and meet you now” and Jo can hear the sad smile in his voice. 

“Thanks Jack” Jo hangs up the phone. 

At the flat, Yaz is also having a good cry over a cup of tea with her mum. 

“Let it all out” Najia rubs her daughters back as she cries 

“I love her so much Mum” 

“I know darling” Najia says “I know” 

Sonya comes in and sits down next to Yaz, cup of tea in hand. “I’m sure she’ll come around to the idea” 

“I guess so” Yaz sighs “but that wasn’t the point..” 

“Yaz” Najia sighs “Call her. Say you’re sorry. Tell her you love her” she pushes her daughters phone towards her. 

“I don’t wanna speak to her right now Mum” Yaz wipes a tear away. 

“Yes” says Sonya. “You do” 

Yaz sighs and dials Jo’s number, the phone rings, no answer. Strange. Jo always answers, especially if it’s Yaz. 

“Keep trying her love” Najia says comfortingly. 

“I wanted space, she probably does too” Yaz says, then the phone rings. She picks it up immediately. 

“Hey”   
“Hi” comes Jo’s voice from the other end. She sounds tired, like she’s been crying. 

“Jo..” Yaz’s voice fades away. “I am so sorry” 

She hears Jo swallow. A voice in the background. 

“I’m sorry too Yaz” Jo whispers. 

“I miss you” Yaz tells her 

“I miss you” Jo emphasises 

“I’m gonna come home” Yaz grabs her car keys and bag and hangs up. She kisses Najia and Sonya and heads down to her car. 

“She coming back?” Jack asks

“yeah” Jo replies 

“I knew she would” Jack says smiling. 

“It’s going to be ok Jo” Jack says “You’ll work things out”


	21. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 21

When Yaz arrives home, she gets out of the car and lets herself back into the flat. 

“Hello? Jo?” she calls 

“In here Yaz” a voice replies, she recognises it as Jack’s. 

Yaz enters the living room and puts her bag down. Immediately Jo is in her arms and the two women are crying. 

“My god Yaz!” Jo exclaims taking her wife’s hands. Yaz strokes Jo’s face and leans in to kiss her. “I’m so sorry”

“No. I am. I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way I did” Yaz kisses Jo again. 

Jack smiles “I’m going to love you and leave you ladies” 

“Thank you Jack” Jo smiles back, holding Yaz close. 

That night when they’re both in bed, Jo approaches the baby subject again.

“I accept that you’re not ready” she says 

Yaz puts down the book she’s reading and frowns “not ready for.. oh” 

Jo takes Yaz’s hand in hers and kisses it “One day soon though yeah?” 

Yaz nods “Yeah” she puts an arm around Jo and pulls her close for a hug, pressing a kiss on her head, taking in the scent of her wife’s hair. Coconut shampoo and conditioner. “One day soon”


	22. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 22 

A few months down the line and Yaz decides to approach the baby subject with Jo again. 

They are on the bus when they see a mother and toddler. Yaz, to Jo’s surprise is immediately taken in by the little one. 

“Yaz..” Jo says but before she can stop her Yaz is waving to the little one who waves back. The mother turns around and smiles “You happy there Samuel?” she asks and the toddler smiles. 

“He’s so cute” Yaz comments 

“Ah, now he’s cute, but when he’s screaming he’s not so cute” the mother laughs 

“Aww” Yaz waves again and plays peekaboo with Samuel while Jo watches 

“I’m River by the way” the woman holds out her hand for Yaz to shake and she does so.

“I’m Yaz and this is..” she pauses, looking at Jo, taking in her beauty. “Jo. My wife Jo” 

“Nice to meet you River. And Samuel.” Jo smiles and joins in with peekaboo. 

“Well nice to meet you both. Maybe I’ll see you again?” River asks 

“That would be great” Yaz smiles as River presses the stop sign for the bus to stop. “Here’s my business card” she hands them a card with River Song, Beautician written on it with a phone number next to it. 

As the mother and baby leave the bus Yaz and Jo wave and Samuel waves back. 

Yaz turns to Jo who is looking at the card. 

“Jo” Yaz says 

“Yes darling” Jo replies 

“I think I’m ready for a baby now” 

Jo’s eyes light up and she grins “OK. I’ll ask the midwife at work if she can arrange an appointment for us” she kisses Yaz who deepens the kiss, running her hands through Jo’s hair. 

“I love you baby” Yaz whispers, not caring who sees. 

“I love you too” Jo whispers back, closing the gap between them.


	23. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 270 hits! I really appreciate it. It's so nice to see that so many of you like this fic. Even though I wasn't sure where to go with it for a little while, I know now which is good. So here is Chapter 23. 
> 
> Also: TW/CW- This chapter mentions surgery and a lump. Just thought I would warn you guys incase you want to skip this chapter which is totally fine if you do 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 23  
A few months later, Yaz and Jo are sat at the fertility clinic in Sheffield waiting for their appointment to start. 

“Do you think everything will be ok?” Yaz asks nervously 

“I’m sure everything will be fine” Jo squeezes Yaz’s hand comfortingly 

“Mrs and Mrs Khan Smith” the midwife calls 

Both women stand up and hold each others hand. 

“My name is Caitlin and this is June, we’ll be doing your scan today to see if we can help get you pregnant. June here is a student sonographer, is that ok? She’ll be under my watch the entire time” 

“That’s fine” Jo says 

“Which one of you intends to carry the baby?” June asks, making a note. 

“Me” says Jo “We’ve discussed it at length” 

“Ok, if you’d like to pop onto the bed for me” June says and Caitlin nods and gets the scanning equipment ready. 

“Ok so we can see your ovaries here” June says pointing at the screen “We’re just gonna scan a little bit more” June goes back over the same spot several times and Caitlin makes the notes 

“is something wrong?” Jo asks, looking around nervously 

“I’m just going to fetch doctor” June says “there’s something I want him to double check. 

She disappears through the door and Jo looks at Yaz 

“I knew something wasn’t right” 

“Everything will be fine babe” Yaz kisses Jo’s forehead “I’m sure it’s just routine” 

A few moments later, June reappears with the doctor who introduces himself as Doctor Costello. 

“I’m just going to scan you again Jo is that ok?” he says 

“Is something the matter?” Yaz pipes up as the doctor scans Jo again. 

“We believe that Jo may struggle to get pregnant.” 

“Why?” Jo asks, tears filling her eyes 

“We believe you may have a lump on your ovaries. Don’t worry, we can easily remove it with surgery” 

“Surgery?” Yaz asks “How long will that take?” 

“With any luck we want to get Jo here booked in next week” 

“Woah. Ok” Yaz sighs “Will she be able to have children?” 

“Until the lump is removed, we won’t be able to tell” the doctor says 

Yaz runs her hand through her hair. “What about me?” she asks “Can I be scanned?” 

“Yaz..” Jo whispers “I thought you didn’t want to carry the baby?” 

Yaz swallows “I didn’t. but if it means giving you a child then I’ll do it” 

Jo sits up and June gives her a cloth to wipe the gel away and she climbs down from the bed.

“I’ll be in touch” the doctor says 

“thank you doctor” Jo replies 

Yaz slides herself on and June squeezes the gel onto her stomach. 

She scans around and finds nothing wrong with Yaz’s ovaries or her womb. 

“You’re all healthy” June says and gives Yaz the cloth. “Give this to the receptionist” she hands Yaz a slip of paper with a possible date for the operation on it and smiles at them both. 

“These operations have a high success rate. Things will work out, don’t worry” she opens the door for them and they gather their things and head outside. 

“thank you so much” Yaz says, shaking both Caitlin and June’s hands before putting on her coat and helping Jo with hers.


	24. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 24 - again this chapter mentions surgery and a lump. So if you want to skip it, please feel free. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 24 

A week later and Jo and Yaz are back at the hospital for the operation. Yaz holds Jo’s hand as she gets wheeled into theatre and when she finally has to let go she places her hands together and prays. 

Prays that the operation is a success

Prays that Jo is still able to have a child

She just prays. 

2 hours later when the doctor comes to find Yaz, she is sat waiting, she paces as the doctor approaches. 

“Hey” he says 

“Hi. Did everything go ok? Can I see her?” Yaz asks frantically 

The doctor sits down and Yaz stops pacing and sits down next to her. 

“Yaz, I’m so very sorry to tell you this, but Jo, she didn’t make it, I’m-“ 

Yaz sat bolt upright. It was just a dream. A very bad dream. Jo wasn’t dead, she was just in theatre. 

A nurse came past “Are you ok my love” she kneels down as Yaz sits upright. 

“I just had a bad dream is all” Yaz replies 

“Oh sweetie. I’m sorry. Here, have some water” she reaches for a cup and presses the button on the machine so that cold water comes pouring out. She hands the cup to Yaz, who thanks her. 

“I’m Martha Jones, are you Yasmin Khan Smith? Wife of Josephine Catherine Smith?” 

“Yes” Yaz nods “is everything ok?” 

“The operation went well and now Jo is in a deep sleep. She’ll be ready for visitors in a couple of hours” 

“Oh thank god.” Yaz puts the water down and puts her face in her hands. “Thank god” she mumbles 

“Have you had anything to eat?” Martha asks

Yaz shakes her head “I’ve been too nervous” 

“There’s a canteen down the hall. Lets go and get you something” Martha suggests 

“Ok” Yaz nods and stands up ‘What do they have?” 

“the special today is vegetable soup with bread” Martha tells her 

“That sounds good” Yaz replies “I could do with some food” 

Martha puts her arm around Yaz and guides her to the canteen. 

When they arrive, Martha orders two bowls of steaming hot soup and a glass of water. 

“I’ll bring it over” the lady says and starts serving 

“Thanks” Martha says 

She sits down next to Yaz and reassures her that the food is coming 

Yaz shivers “I’m really hungry” 

“The soup will help. Maybe after this you can see Jo?” Martha says 

“I thought she was in a deep sleep?” Yaz asks 

“I’ll pull a few strings, see what I can do” Martha smiles and the soup arrives


	25. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me. I promise that things will get easier for Jo and Yaz. You'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 25 

Once they have finished their soup, Yaz and Martha go back to the ward and Martha finds the doctor who says that Yaz can look through the window of Jo’s room. 

“Perfect” Martha says 

“Not a problem” the doctor smiles 

Yaz is lead over to a window and she peaks through. There, lying in a bed all hooked up to machines and monitors, lies Jo. 

Yaz sighs as she watches her wife breathe in and out. It is so difficult not to go in there but Yaz knows she cant. Not yet anyway.

“When can I go in?” she asks, hoping Martha might be able to pull a few more strings. 

“As soon as she’s ready I’ll come and find you” Martha says as she opens the door and enters the room. 

Yaz sits down and puts her head in her hands. She supposes she should text Jack and her family and Ryan to let them know the operation went well.  
She unlocks her phone and posts to their group chat: 

‘Hey guys, operation went well. Can’t go in and see her yet but will be able to soon. Lots of love, Yaz x’  
Immediately Ryan comes back to her ‘so glad she is ok. She’s a fighter Yaz x’ 

Graham replies too ‘That’s great news, thank goodness’  
Najia and Sonya reply too ‘we will come and visit when we can. Stay strong xx’ 

Yaz knocks on the door of Jo’s room and lets Martha know that she’s just going home to shower. 

Martha nods “I’ll call you as soon as she’s awake”

“Thank you so much” Yaz says and she leaves the hospital. 

When Yaz gets home, she heads straight for the shower, stripping down and running the water until it is the right temperature. 

She climbs in and lets her hair hang loose out of its bun. Today has been the longest and most stressful day of Yaz’s life. She sits in the bathtub and cries tears of relief. Jo is going to be just fine. Yaz knows what Jo would say if she was here right now. 

‘Can I join you?’ Yaz hears Jo’s voice and cries even more ‘do not cry Yaz’

Yaz takes a deep breath in and lets it all out. When she feels strong enough she stands under the running water and washes her hair. She uses Jo’s shampoo and conditioner, taking in the scent. 

When she is finished she dries her hair, brushes her teeth and cleanses her face. It is as she is doing this that her phone rings.  
"Hello?" she asks 

"Yaz? it's Martha. Martha Jones from the hospital. I'm just calling to say that Jo is awake now. And she's asking for you." 

"I'll be right there" Yaz replies


	26. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Mentions of cancer

Chapter 26  
Yaz races back to the hospital and gets there just as Jo is able to sit upright in bed to have her lunch. 

“Yaz!” she exclaims, happy to see her wife in person. 

“Oh Jo” Yaz cries “I was so worried” 

“I’m ok Yaz. The doctor said the lump isn’t cancerous, we’re ok” Jo takes her hand and Yaz squeezes it 

“Does this mean we can have a baby?” Yaz asks Martha who is looking at her notes. 

“Yes. I’m pleased to say it does. When Jo has healed and you have a suitable donor we’ll book you in at the fertility clinic for your insemination.” 

“We better get searching” Yaz says 

“We have a list of donors, when you’ve fully healed Jo, give me a ring and I’ll give you the list” Martha explains, smiling.

Jo breathes a sigh of relief and Yaz sits down in the chair at her bedside and holds her hand, refusing to let go. 

Yaz wakes, it is six o clock and visiting times are almost over. 

“I don’t want you to leave” Jo says as the nurses lie her back down

“Don’t worry, I won’t be going anywhere until visiting hours are almost over” Yaz says, getting her book out and reading to Jo.  
“Christmas won’t be Christmas without any presents” Yaz reads “`grumbled Jo, lying on the rug’. ‘It’s so dreadful to be poor!’ sighed Meg, looking down at her old dress’ ‘I don’t think it’s fair for some girls to have plenty of pretty things and other girls get nothing at all’ added little Amy with an injured sniff. ‘We’ve got Father and Mother and each other’ said Beth contentedly from her corner” Yaz looks over at Jo who is asleep and presses a kiss on her forehead and then gets up to leave.


	27. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 27 

The next day Yaz visits Jo again, this time bringing Najia and Sonya with her.  
They bring her flowers to brighten up the room and sit on the end of her bed while Yaz sits in the chair.   
“How long do you have to stay in ‘ere’?” Sonya asks   
“A few more days. But I’m ready to come home” Jo says and reaches for Yaz’s hand.   
“We’re ready to have you home” Najia says “I’ve prepared food for you guys so you don’t have to worry about cooking each night”   
“Thanks Mum” Yaz says, stroking the back of Jo’s hand.   
“How are we feeling today?” Martha sticks her head round the door.   
“A little sore but doing ok” Jo replies   
“Well your vitals are looking good. So I’d say you’d be ready to go home the day after tomorrow” Martha tells Jo.   
“That’s amazing news” Najia says   
Martha smiles and leaves.   
“We’ll see you tomorrow Jo” Najia says, kissing her daughter in law on the forehead. Sonya does the same and then Yaz hugs them both.  
“Yaz will stay with us until you come home” Najia explains “She won’t be on her own”   
“Thank you Najia. I mean it” Jo says and waves as they leave.   
Yaz climbs onto the bed and the two play a game of Harry Potter trivial pursuit until Yaz decides it’s time for her to go too.   
“I love you so much” Yaz whispers   
“I don’t want you to go” Jo nearly cries   
“I know sweetie but I have to” Yaz hugs her close   
“Come back tomorrow?” Jo questions   
“Always” Yaz say “I love you”   
“I love you too”   
“I love you more” Yaz says, kissing her wife and then leaving.


	28. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 28 

The next day Yaz comes back with Jack by her side.   
“How are you doing today?” Jack asks   
“Better” Jo replies “I slept really well.”   
“That’s good” Jack says.   
Yaz sits down next to Jo on the chair and holds her hand “The nurse said that Jo can come home tomorrow”   
“That’s fantastic news” Jack says “I’m so happy for you”   
“Thank you Jack” Jo smiles   
“I’m so glad you slept better” Yaz says “You look less tired”   
“I am” Jo replies “Will you read to me again? I was enjoying listening to you last night.   
“Of course I will” Yaz gets her book out of her back and reads to both Jo and Jack.   
The next day:   
Jo is officially ready to come home by the time Yaz gets to the hospital. All she has to do is sign paperwork and she’s ready to go.   
Yaz takes her bag and they walk out of the hospital hand in hand.   
When they get home, Yaz tucks Jo up in bed and leaves her to sleep.


	29. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 29 

Several months later and Jo and Yaz have picked their sperm donor and are ready for the appointment.   
“Are you ready?” Martha asks as the doctor prepares the sperm.   
“As I’ll ever be” Jo takes a deep breath and waits for it to be over.   
“All done” the doctor says and Jo stays where she is for a minute. “See you in 12 days to see if it’s worked”  
Jo sits up and puts her jeans back on and they leave the clinic.   
“Well” Yaz says as she drives home. “that was easy”   
“Yeah! I just hope it works.”  
Twelve days later:   
Jo wakes that morning feeling sick for the third day in a row. Immediately after breakfast, she takes a pregnancy test and nearly drops it in shock when she sees the results.   
Two pink lines are beginning to form and once they have done she shouts for Yaz to come and see.   
“It worked Yaz!” Jo gasps “It actually worked. We’re gonna be parents”   
Yaz smiles and kisses Jo. “I love you already little one” she whispers, placing a hand on Jo’s stomach.   
After Jo has taken the test, her and Yaz facetime Najia, Hakim and Sonya to tell them the news.  
“Hi Mum, Dad, Sonya. We have a surprise for you.” Yaz says “tell them babe”   
“We’re going to be parents!” Jo squeals showing them the test   
“Oh my god” Najia gasps   
“We’re so pleased for you” Hakim adds  
“I’m going to be an auntie” Sonya squeals in excitement “Oh my god”   
Yaz smiles as her family take in the news. She is over the moon and so is Jo.   
“When’s your next scan?” Najia asks   
“Tomorrow” both Yaz and Jo say at the same time.   
“They’re being really prompt about it because they thought Jo might struggle” Yaz explains   
“But you got through the operation” Najia says “And you’re already glowing!”   
Jo smiles “Yeah I feel amazing. Apart from the morning sickness. And the tiredness”  
“Oh honey” Najia says “that’s your body preparing you”   
“I suppose there’ll be more of it?” Jo asks   
“Yes, but every pregnancy is different. You might find that you’re fine” Najia says   
After the phone call ends, Yaz and Jo have dinner and then head off to bed.   
“I can’t believe we’re gonna be parents” Yaz whispers to Jo as she reads her book.   
Jo takes her glasses off and places them on the bedside table along with the book before snuggling into Yaz “Neither can I babe. Neither can I”


	30. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 30   
The next day, the two women head to the hospital for the scan.   
“Mrs and Mrs Khan Smith” June appears “hey guys, come through”  
They get up and walk through to the room and Jo sits on the bed as June puts the gel on her tummy  
“So how are we both?” June asks   
“Good!” Jo replies “We um, we got a positive on the test I took yesterday”  
“That’s amazing” June comments “Well this is just a routine check up. To make sure everything is ok”   
“And is everything ok?” Yaz asks nervously.   
“Everything is perfect. Baby is too tiny to see right now but is there”   
Yaz breathes a sigh of relief “Thank god”   
“OK we’re all done” June hands a cloth to Jo who wipes the gel off her tummy and adjusts her top.   
She climbs off the bed and gathers her things before taking Yaz’s hand and squeezing it. June hands Jo a piece of paper and they thank her and go outside to book the next appointment.   
“See” Jo says as they leave the hospital “I knew everything would be alright”   
“I’m just relieved” Yaz adds “I was so scared”   
“Guess we’ll have to go maternity shopping.” Jo says   
“You’re only 12 days pregnant” Yaz says unlocking the car.   
“Yes but it will fly by” Jo reminds her as she climbs in.   
And it does. By the third trimester Yaz and Jo have everything ready, including the hospital bag for when Jo goes into labour and the nursery with a cot and toys and a musical mobile with a yellow sun and clouds attached.


	31. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 31 

By the Thursday, Jo is beginning to get back pains so Yaz calls the hospital. They turn out to be Braxton hicks contractions so Jo decides she’ll climb into bed with Yaz and wait them out.   
However by the Friday things have moved along.   
Jo’s waters break in the early hours of Friday morning, flooding the bed. Yaz wakes and is immediately on the phone to the hospital. 

“Slow deep breaths now Jo” the student midwife Katie says “Hold Yaz’s hand. I’m just going to check how dilated you are”   
“You’re doing so well sweetheart” Amy, the lead midwife says   
“not yet dilated” Katie nods “lets get you up and walking about”   
Amy reaches for the phone “I’m just going to see if the birthing pool is available”   
Jo nods and squeezes Yaz’s hand “I’m scared”   
“Don’t be babe. You’re doing so well” Yaz kisses Jo’s hand and strokes her forehead “You’re gonna get the birthing pool remember. Like we arranged”   
“OK they’re bringing it up now” Amy says “We’ll get you in it as soon as possible ok?”  
Jo nods and tilts her head back in pain. “Oww” she moans as she breathes through it   
“I know darling” Katie says taking Jo’s hand and checking her again. “We’re nearly there now”   
When the birthing pool arrives, Amy and Katie fill it up with warm water and Yaz helps Jo undress and climb in.   
Yaz puts on her own swimsuit and climbs in behind Jo as things are now progressing.   
“you push now Jo” Amy says “give it everything you’ve got”   
And she does so. Panting through it all and then pushing.   
“One more big push for me Jo.” Katie says as Yaz kisses Jo’s forehead   
“You can do this baby” Yaz whispers “I’ve got you”  
A minute later the baby is delivered, Jo cries with happiness and Yaz wipes her own tears away as baby is handed to Jo.   
“Well done sweetheart” Amy says grabbing a towel and wrapping baby in it. “You have a beautiful baby girl”


	32. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 32 

The next day, after a peaceful night’s rest Jo is discharged from hospital and is ready to go home. Yaz takes the baby in her car seat and sets her up safely and Jo climbs in next to the newborn to comfort her on her first car journey.   
When they get home, Yaz puts the baby down for a nap and hands Jo a cup of tea.   
“How are you feeling?” Yaz asks   
“Sore” Jo winces “But I’m doing ok” she reaches for Yaz’s hand and kisses it “Thank you for being there. You were amazin’”   
“Where else would I have been?” Yaz replies kissing her wife’s forehead. 

“I suppose we should think of a name. She can’t go by Baby Khan Smith forever” Yaz says as she watches the baby sleep. The two of them are upstairs, Jo sat in the armchair in their room, breastfeeding, while Yaz makes the cot up and gets the baby’s clothes ready.   
“What do you think Baby Khan Smith?” Jo asks the little one who is latched on to her mother’s breast. “Is Mama gonna choose your name?”   
“We agreed we’d both pick it.” Yaz says folding the clothes and coming to join Jo.   
“Pass us that book, let’s see what we’ve got marked”   
Yaz picks the baby names book from the shelf and passes it to Jo who flicks through it.   
“How about Elizabeth?” Yaz asks   
“Hmmm” Jo muses as the little girl is done feeding and Jo burps her. “What about Matilda?”   
“Matilda” Yaz repeats “Matilda..”   
“Matilda Umbreen Khan Smith” Jo says   
“Oh my god. It’s perfect” Yaz exclaims and kisses Jo on the lips and Matilda on her head.


	33. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 33. dedicated to meg and august. I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 33  
6 months later   
“Thank you so much for this girls” Yaz says as Jo brings in the last of Matilda’s stuff. Jo and Yaz were heading out on their first date night since Matilda had been born. Bill and Clara had agreed to look after Matilda for the night to give Yaz and Jo a well-deserved break.  
“You’re very welcome” Bill says “it’ll be fun. Besides it’s good practise” she places an arm around Clara who rests her hand on her own baby bump.   
“We’re so excited for you” Yaz says “Send us pictures of Tilda with you please”   
“We love you baby” Jo says kissing her daughter. Yaz does the same and the two hug Clara and Bill before heading out the door.  
“So where are we going?” Jo asks Yaz as they walk along hand in hand by the river.   
“You’ll see” Yaz replies squeezing Jo’s hand.   
“Wait..” Jo says “this is Mike’s Italian”   
Yaz nods “yep”   
They arrive at the restaurant where they had their first date. They end up with the same table and the same waitress.   
“Hey Louise” Yaz smiles   
“Yaz right?” Louise asks “And Jo”   
Both girls nod and order a bottle of Rosé wine to share.   
“It’s so nice to see you again” Louise says as she puts the wine on the table along with the glasses. She lights a candle and then takes Yaz and Jo’s orders for food.   
“One lasagne and one carbonara coming right up.” Louise takes the menus and leaves the girls to chat.   
When the food arrives Yaz and Jo thank Louise and start eating.   
“Is it good?” Jo asks as Yaz takes her second mouthful   
“As always” Yaz nods “What about yours?”   
“Don’t want to burn my tongue” Jo replies “It’s so hot”   
Yaz smiles and shakes her head. “Leave it for a minute. Let’s have some wine”   
Jo opens the bottle and pours both of them a glass, passing one to Yaz when she’s done.   
“So why here?” Jo asks   
“They had a table. Everywhere else was booked.” Yaz blows on her pasta and takes a sip of wine. “Also because I wanted to ask you something”   
“OK Yaz. That’s exactly what you said on our third date here”   
“I know” Yaz takes a deep breath and says what she needs to say. “OK, so I know we’ve only been married 2 years and we’ve got Matilda but..” she breathes in and out again “I wondered if you wanted to have another baby?”   
Jo freezes mid mouthful. “Are you serious right now?”   
Yaz nods “Yeah, deadly”   
“Oh my god, Yes!” Jo says and gets up to hug her wife.  
“I guess I’d better get booked in” Jo says  
Yaz shakes her head “No. I’d be carrying the baby this time”   
“But I thought you didn’t want to?” Jo questions   
“Well after seeing you carry Matilda for 9 months and going through labour I figured I could do it too. Besides, I’ve already made an appointment” Yaz takes Jo’s hand in hers and holds them, linking their fingers.  
“You” Jo says kissing Yaz’s hands “are amazing”   
“Are you happy?” Yaz asks and Jo nods   
“So very happy my darling. So very happy indeed”


	34. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 34:   
The next day, with Matilda still at Clara and Bill’s, Yaz and Jo head to the fertility clinic.   
“Mrs and Mrs Khan Smith”   
The two women stand up and hand in hand head into the consultation room.   
“So” says the midwife whose name is Lydia. ‘Second baby?”   
“yes” says Yaz   
“And your fertile day is coming up” Lydia says looking at her notes   
“yes” Yaz confirms   
“Ok, and you’ve picked your donor?”   
“Yes we have” Jo says   
“ok perfect” Lydia says “We’ll get you all booked in for next week”   
“Brilliant” Yaz says “thank you”   
And with that the two girls leave the consultation room.   
The next week they are back and Yaz holds Jo’s hand during the procedure   
Jo strokes Yaz’s hand throughout the whole thing and when it’s over, Yaz has to stay lying down for a while.   
“How’d you feel?” Jo asks   
“No different right now to be honest” Yaz replies “Unless I’m meant to”  
“No, you probably won’t till a few weeks have passed”   
When Yaz and Jo arrive home, they find Najia in their kitchen   
“Here they are now” she says “I better go”   
“Mum?” Yaz asks “What are you doing here?”   
Najia hugs both of them “Your father and I wondered if you’d like to come for dinner tonight?”   
Yaz glances at Jo “We haven’t got any plans so why not?” Jo says   
“Ok sure. What time?” Yaz asks   
“Say around seven?” Najia puts their phone back   
“Who were you ringing?” Yaz asks   
“your father. I couldn’t get hold of you on your mobile so I came round here”   
“Oh…” Yaz suddenly remembers that she switched it off at the clinic. She presses the button and it comes back on.   
3 missed calls – Mum   
“I’m so sorry Mum. We were-“   
“out” Jo says not wanting to say fertility clinic and get Najia’s hopes up in the very early stages   
“it must have died” Yaz said   
“OK Yasmin Khan. Next time take a charger” Najia says, kissing her daughter on the cheek and leaving.   
Once she’s gone, Jo breathes a sigh of relief   
“Out?” Yaz says laughing “We’re lucky she didn’t ask where”   
“I didn’t want to say fertility clinic and get her hopes up” Jo explains  
“No I get that. Thank you baby” Yaz kisses Jo’s lips and Jo responds by putting her hands on Yaz’s cheeks and deepening the kiss.   
“I thought we were going to do this tonight?” Jo says in between kisses.   
“We’re at my parents tonight remember” Yaz says kissing Jo again,   
“Damn” Jo says, “Guess we’ll have to continue this now” and with that she takes Yaz by the hand and leads her to the bedroom. 

2 weeks later and Yaz and Jo are nervously waiting for the result of the second pregnancy test   
When two lines appear, Yaz squeals with delight and covers her mouth so as not to wake Matilda who is sleeping.   
“Jo” she whispers to her wife who has just put Matilda down  
“Yes my love” Jo responds   
“Jo come and look at this” Yaz says frantically.   
Jo hurries into the bathroom and closes the door. She peers over Yaz’s shoulder and looks at the test   
“Oh my god” she whispers   
“Oh my god I’m pregnant!” Yaz says. She lifts up her top and looks in the bathroom mirror. Her stomach is slightly bigger than it was two weeks ago. Jo wraps her arms around Yaz and kisses the back of her neck.   
“I love you so much” Jo whispers   
“I love you more” Yaz replies, looking at the test. “here we go again” she smiles

9 months later   
Yaz sits bolt upright in bed and cries out in pain. Holding her belly she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Jo follows her.   
“What’s the matter baby?” Jo whispers   
“I think it’s time” Yaz replies   
“I’ll call the hospital”   
Yaz nods and splashes cold water on her face to calm herself down.   
“They said to bring you in” Jo says and she helps Yaz back on to the bed and puts on her slippers for her before grabbing the hospital bag they’ve had packed a few weeks.   
“OK come on babe, let’s get you to the car”  
Jo takes Yaz’s hand and leads her down the stairs slowly. When they get to the car, Jo helps Yaz in and goes round to the driver’s side. With Matilda at Najia’s for the night, Jo gets in the car and drives.


	35. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 35   
Yaz’s waters break when they reach the hospital and she is rushed into a room straight away with Jo right behind.   
Amy is there just like last time and so is Katie   
“Wow look at you two! Baby number 2” Amy says looking at the notes   
“I know” Jo says “Yaz completely sprung it on me” Jo smiles at Yaz who is being helped onto the bed by Katie.   
“Hey, ow” Yaz winces “I did ask you”   
“Yes I know but still, it was a surprise” Jo says squeezing Yaz’s hand and kissing her forehead.   
“a nice surprise though” says Katie who is checking Yaz over.   
“You’re nicely dilated” Katie says taking her gloves off “Baby is keen to meet you”   
“I feel like I want to push” Yaz says   
“OK darling” Amy checks her over one last time and Jo takes Yaz’s hand. “Pant for me”   
Yaz pants and then another contraction hits her “Oww” she breathes through it by panting again   
“little push for me darling” Amy says “you’re doing so well”   
“Pant for me sweetheart” Katie says   
“OK, now with the next contraction, I want a big push. Let’s get this baby out” Amy says   
Yaz uses all her strength and pushes   
“Perfect darling and again”   
Yaz does the same again, Jo is at her side holding her hand.   
“One more big push and you’ll have your baby!” Katie says   
Using all her focus and energy, Yaz pushes.   
“Good girl!” Amy says as she sees the baby come. “You have a boy Yaz”   
After, when Yaz is holding the newborn in her arms and the midwives are waiting for the afterbirth, Jo kisses her wife’s forehead   
“He’s perfect Yaz” Jo says stroking the little boys head and allowing him to grip her finger. “We love you already chick”   
“I’ve been thinking about names” Yaz says “What about Charlie Hakim Khan Smith?”   
“Charlie” Jo repeats “Charlie. Yeah. Charlie.”   
And with that she kisses Yaz on her forehead again and the two of them take in their beautiful new baby.


	36. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 36   
3 years later   
“I know I’ve given up a hundred times before” Yaz sings as she feeds Matilda “I know a miracle is not something to ignore”   
“I know I was born to be yours” Jo joins in   
“Sing Mummy” says Matilda and Jo and Yaz do so.   
Yaz puts Born to be yours by Imagine Dragons on and dances around the kitchen with Jo as Matilda watches from the highchair   
“Shall we go and get your brother baby?” Jo asks when the song finishes and Yaz finishes feeding Matilda.   
“Yeah” says Matilda “Charlie chick”   
Jo lifts her out of her highchair and puts her down so she can walk and she kisses Yaz before she leaves the room.   
They go and get Charlie up from his nap. The two-year-old is still sleepy but wakes up slowly and smiles when he sees his sister.   
“Good morning Baby boy” Jo says lifting him out of his cot so she can kiss him and get him dressed.   
She hears Yaz singing from downstairs   
“Is that Mama singing?” Jo asks Matilda who is sat on the chair in the corner of the room.   
“yeah” Matilda replies   
“What’s she singing?” Jo asks   
“don’t know” say Matilda   
“Shall we get her to put Frozen on?”   
“yeah!” Matilda says cheerfully, climbing down from the chair.   
“Go and ask her very nicely if she can put your special playlist on” Jo says and Matilda leaves and heads downstairs to Yaz.   
“Mama” Matilda calls “Can you put my special playlist on?”   
“What’s the magic word Tilda?”   
“Please” Matilda says, fluttering her eyelashes at Yaz   
“Ok baby.” Yaz grabs the iPod from the dock and sits with Matilda on her lap as they chose a song.   
Matilda picks ‘Let it go’ from Frozen and both her and Yaz sing along while Jo finishes changing Charlie.   
She picks him up and carries him downstairs where her wife and daughter are dancing around the kitchen.   
Jo puts Charlie in the highchair and prepares his breakfast.   
Yaz smiles at her wife and Jo grins back mouthing “I love you” to Yaz who gets up and kisses Jo.   
Matilda makes a face and both Jo and Yaz laugh at their 4-year-old.   
Charlie copies her and both parents laugh at their children’s reactions.


	37. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 37   
The next week, Yaz and Jo go to the local primary school to meet Matilda’s teacher.   
The four year old was due to start reception in a few weeks and Yaz and Jo wanted to be prepared as possible.   
As they put Matilda in the car and drive, Yaz glances at Jo who she can see is tensing up.   
“Hey” Yaz says “It’s going to be ok” she strokes Jo’s hand and Jo smiles, checking on Matilda in the mirror.   
“I know. But she’s our little girl. Feels like yesterday we brought her home from the hospital”   
“I know.. It’s gone so fast and now we’ve got Charlie too”   
“Maybe we should have another one?” Jo half jokes   
“Do you want another one?” Yaz asks and Jo smirks   
“Maybe.. do you?”   
“We could get a dog” Yaz suggests   
“No. No way” Jo laughs   
“Oh come on” Yaz says, turning to look at Matilda, who is asleep. “Might teach them some responsibility.”  
“We have a three- and four-year-old. The only responsibility I want Tilda and Charlie to have is being children.” Jo laughs “But OK. We can talk about it” 

When they arrive at the school, Tilda wakes up slowly, Yaz carries her in and they meet the teacher. Putting Matilda down Yaz strokes her hair and smiles and the four year old smiles back.   
“Hi!” a friendly red-haired woman says “You must be Yaz and Jo. And this” she says kneeling down to Matilda’s level, “Must be Matilda”   
Matilda hides behind Jo, clinging on to her hand. “Come on sweetie” the red-haired woman says “I’m Miss Donna Noble. I’ll be Matilda’s teacher for the year”   
Jo and Yaz shake Donna’s hand and she leads them to the classroom where she shows Matilda the toy section and the book section. Matilda reaches for a book and passes it to Jo to read it.   
“Baby girl. Do you want to show Miss Noble how well you can read” Jo asks and Matilda nods as Donna joins her on the floor.   
“Feel free to look around and see other student’s work” Donna says smiling. “I want Matilda to feel comfortable here”   
“Thank you” Yaz says and her and Jo sit down at the table and pick up a book with Maths written on it.


	38. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 38   
“Well that was a success” Jo says as she straps Matilda back in the car after they finish at the school.   
“Did you like it there Matilda?” Yaz asks as she climbs into the front seat.   
“yeah. Miss Noble is nice” comes Matilda’s reply.   
“Good” Yaz says “Good girl. I’m glad you enjoyed it”   
They drive home in silence until Yaz turns up the radio and Yellow by Coldplay is playing.   
“For you I’d bleed myself dry” Yaz and Jo sing   
Matilda sits in the back and watches her mothers. Even from a young age she knows how much they love each other.   
When they get home, they relieve Najia of babysitting duties and take Charlie from her.   
“How was he mum? Did you behave Charlie?” Yaz asks as she kisses him   
“He was so well behaved. We read three books didn’t we!” Najia coos   
“Thanks Mum” Yaz says hugging Najia   
“My favourite grandson” she kisses him and Yaz and then leaves  
Later that day when Yaz and Matilda are in the kitchen baking fairy cakes, Jo comes in and snakes an arm around Yaz’s waist, kissing the back of her neck   
Yaz shivers, thankfully Matilda doesn’t notice. She’s too busy mixing the batter together and eating it as she goes.   
“Hey missy. You’re not meant to eat the batter” Yaz laughs   
“But it’s yummy Mama” Matilda says   
“I know but let’s get it in the cake cases.” Yaz says and she helps Matilda spoon the batter into the colourful cases in the tray.   
When the cakes are in the oven, Matilda is watching TV, Jo and Yaz are sat on the sofa watching with her.   
“I’m going to go check on Charlie.” Yaz says.   
“Ok love, I’ll be up in a minute”   
“Keep an eye on the cakes for me”   
“Yes Ma’am” Jo salutes   
When Yaz comes back down from checking on Charlie, it is time to ice the cakes.   
Jo takes them out of the oven and instructs Matilda to watch TV until the cakes have cooled down.   
Yaz makes a start on the icing and Jo gets a spoon and takes some   
“oi!” Yaz shrieks with excitement   
“Sorry babe, it tastes good. Try some.” Jo holds the spoon out for Yaz who takes it and eats the icing.   
“See what I mean?” Jo says   
“Yep, brilliant” Yaz laughs as Jo puts icing on Yaz’s nose.   
“hey!” Matilda stands in the doorway of the small kitchen watching her mothers.   
“Sorry baby” Jo says and Yaz wipes the icing off her nose.   
Matilda goes back to watching TV and Yaz shakes her head.   
“You’ve got icing on your lip” Jo points out   
“Really? Where?” Yaz asks   
Before she knows what is happening, Jo is pulling her in for a kiss. The most passionate kiss in a while.   
It takes Yaz back to their first kiss. When they were walking home in the snow and Jo stopped to tie her shoelace. Yaz had knelt down to help and as she stood, Jo had pulled her in for a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss Yaz had ever experienced and now, standing in the kitchen of their Victorian property, Yaz was experiencing fireworks, just like she had the first time.   
“I think the icing is gone now” Yaz whispers and Jo nods   
“Hmmm” Jo sighs “What do you say we send the kids to your mum’s tonight?” Jo suggests   
“I’d like that very much” Yaz whispers back.   
“Matilda darling” Yaz calls out   
“yes Mama” Matilda replies  
“how do you feel about a sleepover at Nanny and Gramps’s tonight?”   
“yes please mama. Can they have a cake”   
“Sure they can baby” Jo says as she passes Yaz the phone to ring Najia.   
Half an hour later, the icing on the cakes, Matilda and Charlie are packed for a night at Najia and Hakim’s. Jo drives them while Yaz waits at home and starts to prepare a romantic meal.   
When Jo gets back, she rushes to Yaz and immediately embraces her.   
“What’s this for?” Yaz asks   
“Just to say I love you so so much”   
“I love you too”   
Jo takes Yaz’s hand and leads her to the middle of the room, she puts ‘Falling in Love with you’ on the speakers and the pair dance to the song.


	39. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 39   
Later that evening when Jo and Yaz are in bed, Yaz brings up the baby subject again.   
“Babe” she whispers. But Jo doesn’t look away from her book. “Baby” Yaz tries again   
“Hmmm. Sorry it’s getting really good” Jo removes her reading glasses and looks at Yaz who sits up and kisses her lips,   
“What was that for?” Jo asks   
“Just to say I love you. And I think we should consider another baby”   
“Hmmm” Jo hums “Or a dog?”   
“Or a dog” Yaz nods, allowing Jo to kiss her. The book soon forgotten. 

The next morning, Najia rings and says she’s going to have the kids for another night.   
Jo and Yaz love their kids but are really glad of the break.   
“No kids, what do you want to do today” Yaz asks   
Jo raises her eyebrows and Yaz takes the hint   
“No kids remember” Jo says   
“Mmm, let’s make the most of it” Yaz says kissing Jo.


	40. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 40   
Jo and Yaz are upstairs when Najia enters the house with the kids. Charlie and Matilda race upstairs to their parents’ bedroom and open the door.   
“Hey kids” Yaz says as Charlie and Matilda climb on to the bed and snuggle with Yaz and Jo. Najia enters, seeing her daughter in bed with Jo is still something she is getting used to, even if Jo and Yaz have been married for nearly 6 years.   
Yaz covers herself with the duvet cover.   
“Mum!” she gasps “You could at least knock”   
“oh please” Najia says, throwing Yaz’s dressing gown at her. “it’s nothing I haven’t seen before”   
The kids leave the room to go and play and Najia shuts the door.   
“Thank you for having the kids” Jo says as Yaz puts on her dressing gown.   
“Your father and I want to speak to the both of you” Najia says   
“What about?” Yaz asks   
“Your plans”   
“Plans?” Jo asks, as she adjusts the pillow and takes Yaz’s hand. “We haven’t got any plans-“   
“We were thinking that you two could use a long break” Najia says “Maybe a holiday?”  
“That would be great but we have two kids-“ Jo says but stops when Najia shakes her head   
“We’d have the kids and you two would go and have a holiday. Maybe do something.. special” she hands Yaz a piece of paper and she looks at it.   
“We’d rather have family around if we’re gonna do that.. besides, we wanted to wait until the kids are older so they can be there with us”   
“What does it say?” Jo asks and Yaz hands her the sheet of paper.   
“Renew vows?” Jo questions “Really?”   
Najia sits down on the end of the bed “Think about it” she pats Yaz’s knee and kisses her daughter before leaving.   
Yaz gets up and sits at the dressing table where she brushes her hair. She ties it back into a ponytail and turns to face Jo  
“Think about it huh?” Jo says, making a paper airplane with the note and chucking it across the room. “Oh I’ll renew them alright” she gets up and throws the paper airplane again.   
“a holiday would be nice” Yaz says “We could go back to New York, see Ryan”   
“I guess” Jo says “I’m just not sure I want to leave the kids”   
“They’d be in safe hands Jo”  
“I know they would, but with Matilda due to start school I don’t know if it’s a good idea”   
“I can see your point. I’ll let mum know. Although we could make it a weekend thing? Go down south for three days”   
“brilliant!” Jo says excitedly “Ok” she says kissing Yaz “Let’s go on holiday”


	41. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 41.   
The next month sees Matilda’s first day of school come around. Yaz and Jo are up late the night before, preparing everything.   
“OK, she should be good to go” Yaz says as she places the last sandwich in Matilda’s Scooby Doo lunch box and closes it.   
“I can’t believe our little girl starts school tomorrow.” Jo says as they head upstairs and stand in the door frame of Matilda’s bedroom.   
“She’ll be OK. She really liked Donna” Yaz slips an arm around Jo’s waist “I know it’s weird but I promise you she’ll be fine”  
“I really hope so Yaz” Jo sighs “That’s our baby girl. Feels like yesterday I was in labour with her” Jo brings Yaz’s hands to her stomach and holds them there.   
“Maybe we should have another one” Yaz says, kissing the back of Jo’s neck.   
“Maybe we should” Jo replies “We still haven’t talked about it”   
“Let’s talk about it soon yeah?” Yaz says   
“Yes, let’s” Jo agrees.   
The next day, Yaz, Jo and Charlie drop Matilda to school. Jo carries Charlie and Yaz walks with Matilda.   
“Now you be a good girl and you listen ok?” Yaz says, kneeling to her daughter’s level.   
“yes Mama” Matilda nods   
“And you eat all your greens” Jo says as she puts Charlie down so he can hug his sister.   
“We love you sweet pea” Yaz hugs Matilda   
“You’re going to be just fine” Jo says hugging her too. “We love you”   
Donna appears and joins them “How are we today?” she asks .  
“She’s a bit nervous”   
“I’ll keep an eye on her.” Donna says “She’ll soon settle in”   
When Jo and Yaz turn away with Charlie, Yaz wipes a tear from her eye.   
“Aww babe don’t cry” Jo says, hugging Yaz.   
“It’s just so weird seeing her go like that” Yaz says   
“I know honey but she’s going to be just fine” Jo reassures her.   
“I hope so” Yaz says as they climb into the car and drive home.


	42. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 42   
When Matilda is picked up from school by Yaz and Jo she tells them about her day.   
She even has homework to do which thrills Yaz.   
“Homework at four years old? Honestly”   
“it’s only 5 sums Mama” Matilda says   
“I know baby girl” Yaz replies “Let’s have a snack first and then we’ll do it ok?”   
“OK Mama” Matilda nods and waits for Yaz to get her a snack.   
When they sit down to do the homework, Yaz feeds Matilda bits of banana and eats some herself.   
“You know your Mummy is better than maths than I am” Yaz says, breaking a piece of banana off and popping it in her mouth.   
“That’s because Mummy is a doctor”   
“Yeah and what am I?”   
“A police officer” Matilda says   
“Good girl!” Jo says, appearing with Charlie at her side   
“you want me to do the homework with her?” Jo asks Yaz   
“Nah, don’t worry. I’m sure we can work it out”   
Jo laughs and picks up the homework sheet   
“five plus five? Come on Yaz, you can do that” Jo says, smiling.   
“I know and so can Tilda. We’re going to have this done by dinner tonight and then you can watch what ever you like on TV ok?” Yaz says and Matilda nods.


	43. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 43   
After Yaz and Matilda have done the homework, Yaz makes Matilda dinner and they sit down to watch TV.   
“Is it yummy munch?” Yaz asks   
“Yes Mama” Matilda nods her head and carries on eating her pasta.   
Jo is in the kitchen with Charlie making his dinner and when she’s done, both her and Charlie join Yaz and Matilda, who are watching Scooby Doo and the Loch Ness Monster   
“Scooby Dooby Do where are you?” Charlie sings and Matilda joins in.   
When dinner is finished and the movie over, it’s time for the kids to go to bed. As Yaz kisses Charlie and Matilda, she feels a pain in her side.   
“Are you OK Mama?” Matilda asks   
“Yes thank you baby” Yaz replies “I think I just ate my dinner too quickly” she kisses Matilda and Charlie again and leaves them to sleep.   
The next day, Yaz wakes in pain and her cries wake Jo.   
“What is it? What’s the matter?” Jo asks in alarm.   
“My side hurts, so badly”   
“ok baby hold on” Jo manages to remove Yaz’s shorts to relieve some of the pressure. “It’s your monthly baby” Jo says as she helps Yaz to the bathroom where she runs her a bath.   
Yaz sits down in the tub and lets the hot water flow over her. “Thank you Jo. You’re a life saver”   
“Anything for you my love” Jo says as she bungs Yaz’s shorts in with the bedding and takes them downstairs to be washed.   
20 minutes later and Yaz is out of the bath, changed and back in bed. She curls up with a hot water bottle and sleeps.   
Jo on the other hand is busy keeping the kids entertained. She sticks them in front of the tv and gets on with the washing.   
Over the next few days, Yaz slowly comes back to being her normal self.   
“Is it usually that bad?” Jo asks Yaz one sunny afternoon when they both have a rare day off and are sat in the garden.   
“No” Yaz replies “But it really hurt this time”   
“Hmm” Jo says “maybe we should go to the doctors and have it checked out”   
“Maybe” Yaz mumbles as she tips her head back and soaks in the sunshine.


	44. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 44  
The next week, Yaz visits the doctors surgery and tells her doctor what happened  
“And it’s not usually this bad?” The doctor asks   
“No” Yaz replies “I haven’t had pains like that since I started when I was in year 12”   
“Hmm” the doctor types on her computer. “Let’s try you on the pill. It might help to balance them out”   
Yaz nods and the doctor hands her a prescription note for the chemist.   
Two weeks later when Matilda is settled in at school, Yaz and Jo prepare for their trip down south. Train tickets booked, bags packed, kids at Hakim and Najia’s, they’re ready.   
“Well, this is it” Yaz says to Najia as they leave the kids at the flat “See you on Monday”   
“See you on Monday darling” Najia hugs both Jo and Yaz  
“Be good kids” Jo says and they hop in the cab and head off to the station.   
When they arrive at the station, they grab a coffee and board the train.   
“Welcome aboard this service to London St Pancras International” The robotic voice says   
Jo looks at Yaz who smiles back at her wife and takes her hands as they take their seats.   
“I’m so glad we’re getting away” Yaz says “This is just what we need”   
“Me too baby me too” Jo says as she kisses Yaz.


	45. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it :)

Chapter 45   
Brighton welcomes Jo and Yaz by putting on a sunny display. The two check into their hotel and are handed a map so they can get exploring.   
“Wow, would you look at that” Jo says as she looks out at the remains of the West Pier. Yaz stands behind her and snaps away with the camera Jo brought her a few Christmas’s ago.   
“Would you like me to take one?” a familiar voice says. Both girls turn around to see River and Samuel.   
“Hi guys!” Yaz says “What a lovely surprise”   
“So good to see you!” River says hugging the both of them. Samuel waves hello and Jo waves back.   
“He’s got so big” Jo comments as Samuel holds his mother’s hand   
“He started year 3 last week!” River says   
“Wow” Yaz and Jo say together   
“So how have you two been?” River asks as the four of them walk to a nearby café and order hot drinks. She thanks the lady who passes them over.   
“We’ve been good” Jo replies “We have two children now”   
“That’s amazing news” River says “What did you have?”  
“One boy and one girl” Yaz replies “We got lucky”   
“do you think you’ll have more?” River asks  
“We haven’t really discussed it. I think it’s more likely we’ll get a dog to be honest”  
River cracks up laughing. “Sam wants a dog, don’t you sweetheart” River looks at her son. “That’s mainly why we’re here actually, to look at a dog”  
“Aww bless.” Jo says, sipping on her hot chocolate. She pulls her phone out and shows River a photo of her with Matilda, the little girl kissing her cheek.   
“This is our eldest, Matilda” Jo says, and then unlocks the phone. “And this is our youngest, Charlie”  
“Oh how sweet” River says and shows Sam. “How old are they?”   
“Four and two” Jo replies “the loves of our lives though, right Yaz?”  
“Definitely” Yaz says and takes Jo’s hand “I think we should have a third one babe”   
“I think we should get a dog” Jo teases   
Yaz narrows her eyes and shakes her head, sipping her tea. “Typical”   
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out” River says “But if you want a dog, you’re more than welcome to come and view the pups with us”   
“That would be great” Jo says   
“Babe, we haven’t discussed-“ Yaz is cut off by Jo giving her a look. And then Jo smiles.   
“yes but let’s just go and have a look anyway” Jo suggests and Yaz sighs in agreement, not wanting to argue with her wife.


	46. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're nearly at the end of this story but don't worry because there will be a prequel and a sequel to follow. I'm enjoying writing way too much. Thank you for being so patient while I figure out where I want this story to go. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 46   
Once the four of them arrive at the house where the puppies are, Yaz has come round to the idea.   
“The kids will love it” Jo says as River rings the doorbell.  
“It?” Yaz sighs “It’ll end up being called Tinkerbell or Elsa or Scooby Doo”   
Jo laughs “Babe, it’ll be fine. Besides Tinkerbell isn’t a bad name for a dog”   
“No, I guess not” Yaz says as the door opens and they are welcomed inside.   
“welcome” says an older lady “you must be River and Samuel”   
“Yes we are. These are my friends, Jo and Yaz, they’d like to see the puppies too”   
“Of course, come in. I’m Sarah Jane” she shakes each hand in turn.   
Sarah Jane leads them into the living room and Sam squeals when he sees the puppies. Even Yaz is blown away by the cuteness.  
“OK Babe” Yaz says “You’ve convinced me”  
Jo cheers for joy and sits with one of the pups. Yaz does the same and one comes scampering over and starts licking her hands.   
“Aww” Yaz says, pulling out her phone so she can take photos.   
“They’re very sweet” Sarah Jane says “Here comes Mum”   
A golden Labrador trots into the living room and barks “I know Maria” Sarah Jane says. The dog barks again “Yes I do understand you” another bark. “I know dear”   
Maria sits down with her puppies next to Samuel who strokes her. She rolls over and wags her tail. One of the pups climbs onto Yaz’s lap and settles there.   
“Seems like you’ve got an admirer there Yaz” River says, accepting a hot drink from Sarah Jane.   
“Well I’m convinced now” Yaz replies “Can’t say no to the puppy dog eyes” she picks the pup up and rubs noses with her.   
Jo grabs her wife’s phone and immediately starts filming the moment between Yaz and the pup.   
“We’ll take this one” Yaz tells Sarah Jane who hands her a pink collar with a rose on it.   
Yaz puts it on the pup and grins “the kids are going to be so happy”


	47. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 47  
When the viewing is over, Yaz and Jo head back to their seafront hotel and get room service.   
“So what do you reckon?” Jo asks Yaz   
“We have a pup!” Yaz exclaims, pulling out her phone to facetime Najia and the kids. “Hi Mum, hi kids!” Yaz says when they pick up.   
“Hi Darling” Najia says “How’s it going?”   
“Good. We’re loving it down here” Jo says   
“Don’t tell the kids, but we have a surprise for them” Yaz explains and Najia raises her eyebrows.   
“We have a surprise for you and all” Najia says   
“oh really?” Jo says   
“Yeah” Najia says “You two won’t be in that flat when you come back”   
Yaz frowns “What do you mean?” she asks and then notices the smile on Jo’s face.   
“Babe” Jo starts “We’re moving”  
Yaz drops her phone.


	48. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end now

Chapter 48   
“What are you talking about? We can’t afford to move” Yaz says shaking her head   
“We can now” Jo tells her “Your parents gave us the money for the deposit”  
Yaz grins “Does this mean that the kids can finally have their own room?”   
Jo nods “Yes babe it does”   
Yaz picks her phone up and rings Najia back “Mum!” Yaz says excitedly “Thank you so much”   
“You’re welcome darling. Jo, have you shown her the house?”   
“not yet no” Jo says “but I will do”   
“I’ll leave you two to celebrate” Najia says and the girls wave bye and she goes.   
Yaz puts the dinner stuff on the desk and pulls Jo onto her lap so that she is sat there.   
“I love you so much” Yaz says “I can’t believe we’re moving”   
“Let me show you the house” Jo says, grabbing her phone from the nightstand and unplugging it.   
She types something in and hands the phone to Yaz.   
“Number 11 Masters Road, Sheffield” Jo says “Soon to be ours”   
And with that Jo leans forward to kiss Yaz, closing the gap between them.


	49. Love me like you mean it

Chapter 49   
When Yaz and Jo arrive home, Yaz rings Najia and she drops the kids round. When the kids come back all chaos breaks lose. Charlie chases Matilda around the house making her scream in delight.   
“Kids come here please” Yaz says, placing their dinner on the table.   
“OK Mama” Matilda says   
“We need to talk to you about something” Jo says, sitting down at the table as Yaz serves her dinner too.   
When all four of them are sat down at the table, Yaz starts talking.   
“So, you know how you two share a bedroom?” Yaz asks and Matilda and Charlie nod. “How would you feel about having your own rooms?”   
“Yes please Mama” Matilda says, eating her pasta.   
“OK, so what would you say if we told you that we’re moving to this house here” Yaz says showing them a piece of paper with a picture of the house on it.   
“Wow Mama” Charlie says   
“Do you like it?” Jo asks   
“yes Mummy” Charlie and Matilda say together.   
“Good, because we have a viewing after school tomorrow”   
“Yay!” both kids say together.   
The next day, Jo drops the kids at school and when she arrives home she finds Yaz in the kitchen.   
“Babe” Jo calls “Aren’t you meant to be at the station?”   
Yaz motions for her to hush and smiles “OK, brilliant, thank you” Yaz hangs up   
“That was Sarah Jane. The puppy is going to be ready to leave home in two weeks”   
“Awesome” Jo says, removing her scarf and kissing Yaz “We’re going to have two very excited kids”   
“Mmmm” Yaz hums “About that.. I’ve been thinking. I want another baby, if you do”  
Jo nods “Yeah I’ve been thinking about that too. I think we should consider it after we’ve moved. Like maybe in a year or so when the kids are settled”   
Yaz nods “yeah, it’s a crazy idea…”  
“No it’s not babe” Jo says “It’s a perfectly reasonable request” she tucks a strand of hair behind Yaz’s ear and closes the gap between them.   
3 weeks later:   
“that’s the last of the boxes” Yaz says as she brings the last one labelled kids toys into the hallway.   
“I’ll get it upstairs” Jo says as she picks it up and carries it up to the main bedroom.   
The property has a small kitchen, a garden, a living room and dining room joined together as well as 5 bedrooms upstairs and 2 bathrooms. Jo and Yaz’s room is in the attic and the kids rooms are on the second floor.   
Yaz’s phone buzzes with a text from Sarah Jane.   
'I will drive to you with the pup x'   
Yaz quickly replies 'R u sure? We can come down?'  
Another text 'Certain. X'   
Yaz smiles, she can’t wait for the kids to meet the pup. 

2 days later and Sarah Jane arrives with the pup who Yaz and Jo have decided to call Lulu.   
“The kids don’t know yet” Yaz says as Sarah Jane brings in the pup.   
“hello cutie pie” Yaz says as she takes the pup from Sarah Jane and puts her on the special puppy mat so she can have a wee.   
“What have you decided to call her?” Sarah Jane asks   
“Lulu” Jo replies as she fills the food bowl. “It’s something Yaz and I liked and stops the kids from picking some crazy name”   
Sarah Jane laughs “Fair enough”   
“Besides, the kids will love the name Lulu” Yaz says filling the water bowl and placing it in the corner next to Lulu’s food bowl.   
“thank you so much for dropping her off” Jo says “It’s a long way to come”   
“It’s ok, I’m visiting family up in Scotland anyway so it was on my way through” Sarah Jane explains   
“Where abouts are your family?” Yaz asks   
“Glasgow” Sarah Jane replies “So not too far”   
Once Lulu has had her wee, Yaz disposes of the pad and puts a fresh one down.   
“Well thank you Sarah” Yaz says as Sarah Jane leaves   
Once she’s gone, Jo takes Yaz’s hands and links their fingers together.   
“Well, Yasmin Khan Smith, we did it!” Jo says   
Yaz nods and leans in to kiss Jo, allowing their lips to touch and then deepening the kiss.   
When the kids come back from school they are introduced to Lulu. Matilda strokes Lulu and so does Charlie.   
“I love you Lulu” Matilda says and the pup licks her hand playfully.   
When December rolls around, the Khan Smith family celebrate Charlie’s birthday and wake one day to find Sheffield covered in snow. The kids squeal and Lulu chases them around the house making them even more excitable.   
Yaz helps Matilda put her coat, hat, gloves, scarf and boots on while Jo does the same with Charlie and then grabs Yaz’s coat and her own and they head out into the back garden.   
The kids immediately start throwing snowballs at each other, Charlie is now old enough to stand on his own two feet and makes sure one hits Matilda on her arm.   
“Let’s build a snowman Mummy” Charlie says and Jo helps him roll a ball of snow, allowing it to get bigger and bigger.   
“One sec, I know just the song” Yaz says, pulling her ipod out of her pocket and pressing play. Of course the last thing to play was “Do you wanna build a snowman” from Frozen.   
Matilda cheers and so does Charlie, who has just turned four. Matilda’s birthday was back in July and she is now five.   
“Do you wanna build a snowman, come on let’s go and play” Matilda sings   
Yaz gets her phone out and starts recording.   
“Keep singing” Jo motions her and joins in   
Yaz and Charlie clap when Jo and Matilda finish.   
“That was beautiful” Yaz says as Jo and her head inside. They watch the kids from the kitchen window, Yaz nursing a cup of tea.   
“I haven’t sung like that in a while” Jo confesses   
“That’s a lie, I heard you singing Yellow in the shower the other day”   
Jo tilts her head and looks at Yaz “You know what I mean”  
“Yeah of course I do. I was teasing” Yaz sips her tea as a snowball flies at the window.   
“Hey! What did I say?” Jo calls tapping on the window, making both kids laugh. “Don’t ya’ll laugh at me”   
This makes the kids laugh even more and when Jo goes outside, she chases the kids round the garden until she falls over. She lies in the snow and makes a snow angel. Yaz uses this opportunity to film the whole thing.  
Yaz laughs as the kids pile on top of Jo and Yaz joins her family outside, one hand resting on the growing baby bump. 

10 years later:  
A teenaged Matilda stands in her newly redecorated bedroom and smiles.   
After convincing her parents to let her have the attic room, she has decided to redecorate, putting in new furniture, fairy lights and a new bed as well as two bookcases, a wardrobe, chest of drawers and a desk as well as a bathroom.   
Her brother Charlie knocks on the door and Matilda calls for him to enter.   
“Mum says dinner is ready in five” Charlie is taller than Matilda by a couple of inches. Height is something they both get from their parents combined, his voice is deep but hasn’t broken yet.   
“OK, I’m just about done anyway” Matilda says, sliding the toolbox under her bed temporarily. “I’ll be down in a min”   
“ok” Charlie nods and leaves her to it.   
Their dog, Lulu is downstairs waiting for them and barks when Matilda enters the room.   
“Hey Lulu” Matilda says, kneeling down to stroke the golden Labrador.   
“Kids, dinner’s ready” Yaz calls as she enters the dining room and places Fish and Chips on the table.   
Matilda and Charlie sit down and ten-year-old twins Mia and Tom join them  
“This looks yummy Mama, thank you” Matilda says sounding like she did when she was little. Yaz smiles, what a throwback.   
“You’re welcome baby” Yaz says, kissing Tilda’s forehead


	50. Love me like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, thank you so much for your response to this story. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 50:   
When dinner is over, Matilda disappears upstairs again to carry on building the furniture. Yaz joins her and together they assemble the bedside table. As Matilda screws the bulb into the lamp and plugs it in Yaz speaks.   
“You know, your mum and I are really proud of you” Yaz says and Matilda glances up at her.   
“Where is this going?” Tilda asks   
“Nowhere. Just wanted you to know” Yaz replies   
Matilda shrugs her shoulders “OK. But I still get a feeling this is going somewhere.” She pushes the table into the corner by the bed and places the light on top of it and flicks it on.   
“Maybe it is” Yaz says “Thing is Tils, your mum and me have been together for a long time now, and I think it’s time we renewed our vows”   
Matilda glances up at Yaz again   
“Have you spoken to the others about this?” she asks   
“No, not yet. I wanted to come to you first because you’re our oldest.” Yaz explains   
Matilda sighs and then smiles, looking up at Yaz. In that moment she looks exactly like Jo did as a teenager, brown hair falling around her face, blue eyes shining, smile reaching from cheek to cheek.   
“Let’s do it” Matilda says and Yaz hugs her. “This is gonna be the best vow renewal ceremony ever”   
Over the next few weeks Yaz, Matilda, Charlie and the twins go shopping for new outfits. Charlie and Tom both get suits each while Mia gets a new dress, Matilda picking a smart but sexy red jumpsuit.   
“It’s perfect” Matilda says when she tries it on.   
“You look beautiful” Yaz says and Clara smiles  
“As soon as it came in I thought of you”   
“I love it” Matilda adds and Clara smiles  
“Well it’s yours at fifty percent off” Clara says  
“No way, we’ll pay full price for it.” Yaz insists but Clara already scans the label and enters £25 into the till   
“Too late now” Clara says as Matilda takes off the jumpsuit.   
“It’s ok Mama, I can pay you the extra”  
“No baby that’s fine, Clara’s been generous enough”   
Clara takes Yaz’s card and runs it through before handing her a receipt.  
“Any problems with it give us a shout” Clara says “You know where we are”   
2 weeks later and the venue is booked, the outfits are ready and now, Yaz just has to ask Jo the question.   
The kids are at Najia’s for the night and Yaz has organised a romantic dinner that the kids helped prepare.   
As she serves, Jo pulls her in for a kiss so she’s forced to put the plates down, Yaz puts both hands on her wife’s cheeks and kisses her. The kiss gets passionate and soon the dinner is cold and Yaz has to reheat it.   
As she serves up a second time, finally able to put the food on the plates, Jo smiles at her and Yaz is taken back to the first time they met. They had both been at work and had met on the job, Yaz a police officer in her first year out of probation, Jo a doctor, fresh on the job.   
It had been Yaz that had made the first move.   
“Would you like to go out with me on Saturday night?” Yaz had asked   
“I’d love that” Jo had replied and had taken Yaz’s hands in hers and kissed her cheek.   
“So” Jo says bringing Yaz back to the present moment. “What’s the occasion?”   
“Something special” Yaz replies “The kids helped me make this”   
“Oh really” Jo says   
“Yep” Yaz replies “Tilda and Tom fought over which bit to do but stopped eventually”  
“Always fighting” Jo says shaking her head.   
“One of them is always determined to be right” Yaz says laughing.   
“Mmm, who won?” Jo asks  
“Tilda of course” Yaz says   
“Typical”   
Yaz sits down next to Jo and looks her wife in the eyes.   
“you know how mum suggested we renew our vows a while ago? Before our Brighton trip?” Yaz asks   
“Of course” Jo replies   
“Well I was thinking..” Yaz adds, taking Jo’s hand in hers. “Jo, will you marry me again?”   
Jo looks at Yaz “Yes!” she shrieks in delight and embraces her wife  
The next month, Jo is standing in front of the mirror wearing the blue jumpsuit she wore the first time Yaz and her got married and Yaz is standing in her traditional Muslim wedding dress.   
“Are you ready?” Matilda asks Jo as she zips the jumpsuit up.  
“As I’ll ever be” Jo replies and Matilda takes her hand.   
At the other end of the aisle Yaz is standing there with Sonya just like she was 13 years ago, except this time Charlie, Mia and Tom are with her.   
The music starts and Jo and Matilda walk up to join Yaz and the others.   
“You look beautiful” Yaz whispers just like Jo did to her all those years ago.   
“So do you” Jo replies and they both smile at each other.   
The ceremony begins and again rings are exchanged and vows are said and it ends with kisses and cheers.   
The kids clap and so do Najia, Hakim and Sonya and the other guests.   
Later on, when the reception is happening, Yaz and Jo change out of their wedding outfits and into normal clothes to get ready for their honeymoon, this time taking place in Iceland. They are booked on a tour to see the Northern Lights.   
The kids aren’t coming so they are staying with Najia and Hakim. Jo and Yaz hug them all and climb into a cab.   
They wave goodbye and blow kisses at the kids and then they are gone.  
“Well Yasmin Alia Khan Smith” Jo says looking at her wife, taking Yaz’s hand. “We did it” 

THE END.


End file.
